Love and War
by Lady Megaria
Summary: What will the future hold for the Decepticons when some very interesting new allies appear into the arena. And why is Megatron acting so strange toward the new female ORGANIC?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and War **_

_**(Based on a mixture of different characters from different series mainly Transformers and a OC)**_

_**Beginning Part I: HIM**_

Deep within the region of Kaon, the most dangerous state city on Cybertron a major fight is taking place. Megatron, one of the newcomers has entered hid first gladiatorial fight.

He was a miner at one of the of planet energon mines, a hard worker and relatively normal bot until the bad news came: the mine was to be atomized and the workers redistributed. Of course this led to a scandal with the miners.

(_Flashback)_

_ This is just like them. All those worthless __bureaucrats__ want is their personal well being regardless of which they hurt in the process. I was expecting this. And it seems that not all will comply with Senator Decius's news. They should know better than to expect anything from them. One of the oldest miners was protesting out loud, he was complaining of the lack of energon that was offered to the workers despite the fact that it was plentiful. He was right though. Most of the time we were running on empty like slaves. As soon as his protests got louder he got attacked by one of the senator's guards. _

_ It was a disgraceful sight. The old bot was brutally beaten by the guard until he gave his spark. That moment, it just froze; it was like a blazing inferno burning in my spark..._

_I attacked and I killed... I killed the guard ... with my own bare hands...I ... I was petrified. I did something i thought unspeakable... I had taken a life and I felt sick with myself. I was feeling sick, not just sick, horrible. I never imagined someone dyeing by my hand. Instantly a new nightmare began as the guards opened fire killing almost everyone in sight. The few survivors were to be imprisoned and eventually executed. On the ship I met two small bots. Rumble and Frenzy. Surprisingly they started to praise me for my power and boldness when I was seriously felt like a monster._

_We talked... the more we talked the more I started to think about my actions. I came to the conclusion that I was destined for great things and I hated myself for not realizing earlier. But for this I had to escape I had to live and to do we made a plan, it was relatively easy. We just overpowered the guards when we were near Cybertron and took refuge to the one place they would never find us **KAON**_

(End _Flashback)_

'Here I am now, in the arena, waiting to fight for my life, in what is my first battle as a gladiator. Energon weapons were everywhere, my opponent was one of the veterans around here. He was ready to kill. And... so was I. I was ready to get strong. The fight began his experience evident as I was seriously in great danger. But then I remembered one of the old mine bots. How he changed his arm into a drill in order to mine for energon. I thought it for a second and the next thing I knew was that my body was changing into a vehicle and that I had rammed him so hard in a wall that he could barely move. That is when I got up and just barely dodged an energon ax flung to me as one of his old allies charged at me. In that instant I felt different. Like a nearly dead fire exploded in a blazing inferno in my spark and the power started to course through my circuits. I was alive and ready. I picked up a mace and in one powerful swing I killed the intruder. Then I went up to my opponent and got ready to kill. A flash of hesitancy and then, nothing, all I could feel was his vital fluid and the roar of the crowd. I had won I had become a gladiator. Then the ringmaster started:

"YOU HAVE LEARNED TO BE A WINNER, YOU ARE ON YOU'RE WAY TO GREAT POWER, YOU ARE A WARRIOR, AND YOU HEVE EARNED OUR RESPECT, SAY YOU'RE NAME TO THE ARENA, AND LET YOU'RE LIFE HERE BEGIN."

"I AM MEGATRON, AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTILL I WILL RULE" ' Rule over everything in this universe'

After the fight I became rapidly popular. The transforming was perfected and soon used as a weapon. I fought and fought battle after battle until I became leader of the arena. Usually bots stopped fighting after they became leaders but I didn't, I never will until I reign supreme. And the first thing I needed was an army. And soon...

_**Beginning Part II:HER**_

**(AN: 1 element year=1000 human years, and Megatron is about as old as the earth; Elementals stop aging at 18 earth years; They live life according to human years but their age is officially measured in element years due to their immortality; They start training at 3 human years of age and finish at 20 element years old; They look like transformer sized humans. Just to clear any eventual confusion. More AN in later chapters will explain more about them.)**

In the Exhalmic region of the Five Civilization Realm, a young girl is being led to meet her tutors. She is no more than three years old and already the old traditions ask that she start her training. Her family is the vastest clan of immortal elementals in the universe. The Maximov clan. As the heiress of the main branch of the family she is to become the next leader through competition with her older cousin.

She was named Megaria after the legendary Ancient Queen, the one that united with the five elements, giving the clan it's power and immortality. She mysteriously disappeared, ages ago when she released the elements: Fire Water Light Darkness and Nature, dividing the Ancient Empire into the five civilizations of the elements and leaving a secret that only the real master of kayjudo will be able to decipher. It is said that that person will become one with the elements and lead the family to eternal glory.

Megaria is by birth an elemental. A pure blooded one. She has unlimited mana, also known as universal energy, and the power to summon and control all the creatures of the civilizations but she considers them her friends, thus when they fight for her they do it by their own free will. It is because of this she is able to merge with them or their energy taking an enormous form, capable of even destroying planets. Megaria is a fast learner and although young she learns all form of combat relatively easy. She easily masters many weapons most of them ninja but also the weapons of the warlords, including the massive spiked guillotine sword, the haunted dual demon swords her favorite weapon being her long retractable claws.

Her training went smoothly for years, her tutors Quan Chi and Lord Sinister along with the Cenobites and The five Masters of the elements thought her all: Distant and close range combat, weapon mastery, torture, control of the elements, she developed advanced mental abilities colossal strength and almost light speed, by the age of 14 she was believed to be invincible. Now at the ends of her training she was introduced to Lady Catma who will be her guardian and also teach her how to be a true Lady, by the age of 15 she would be a master of seduction, with an unequaled beauty and the grace of a fully fledged geisha. Her almost constant training didn't break her spirit though; she kept a close bond with her parents and grandparents, despite the separation. She graduated the Grand dance academy and was a expert at modern dancing. In short she was a universal master capable of doing anything with grace power and a rebellious side. She was not a very sociable person trusting only her team mates: Sakura Haruno, a light elemental; Tia Winters, water elemental and her cousin May who was a nature one and Vulkana Eskalor a fire elemental. But like all teenagers they partied went to school and even collage considering their intelligence. Megaria started to work with her father and soon enough was well on her own feet in the corporate world, seeing how her father had created in his early teenagers the largest and most powerful company in the known Universe. Li Industries was so vast that it occupied a entire galaxy and was still expanding with a high rate of success. The technology it accessed from the water civilization and resources from the others made it so successful and Megaria was as usual learning all she could, her memory comparable to that of a computer.

Now at the age of 16 she is faced with the most dangerous challenge of her life. A rival branch of the family has challenged her status as future leader and demanded a battle to prove their superiority and right to reign supreme. As Megaria and her closest friends and relatives entered the massive coliseum like arena her parents did everything to stop the match saying things like "you're too young to die", "she is more experienced, therefore more powerful" and so on, preferring to keep their daughter safe than to rule. Of course Megaria paid no attention. She was a warrior; she would never run from a fight.

Her opponent was her cousin Uliah Maximov. And at the age of 45 element years she was a force to be reckoned with. Megaria's tutors as well as Uliah's would judge the match.

_ (In the arena) _

"MEGARIA!after this battle you and you're worthless allies will die and my branch of the family will unlock the secret of the elements and reign supreme" (came Uliah's reply)

"I can guarantee dear cousin that I will never lose to the lights of you. I'll rip you apart. I am not a child."

And she wasn't. When she left she was a innocent little girl with amethyst eyes and waist long hair, the color a clear Maximov trait, she was shy, weak, beautiful and fragile. Through the course of her training, Megaria had become a full fledged lion; she had speed, stamina, strength, power, beauty brains and personality to boot. Being courageous outgoing and most of all caring made her the perfect warrior. Body wise, she was incredible, her hair had grown to twice her body length mentioning it's intense amethyst shine her eyes had the same intense amethyst color her body had cutves in all the right places, full D cup breasts, long legs, aristocratic facial features. She was a Goth. Her usual attire consisted of a black strapless tank top, black leather pants, knee high spyki and high heeled boots, full arm length gloves and a long trench coat that was zipped together over the chest and fitted her like a dress.

But looks didn't matter now; she was ready to fight. And win.

As the match started Uliah ruthlessly attacked letting her arrogance and dream of power cloud her mind. Megaria was calm and easily deflected her attacks making her look like a mere beginner. At last when she countered she used the solar spears, light condensed turning into the sharpest blades that almost killed Uliah. Bareli surviving, she used a forbidden technique called Terror pit to kill Megaria but when she used the ultimate defense it backfired thousands of decaying claws dragging Uliah in the Exhalmic Abyss to her death. At this the fight was over, Megaria reestablishing her family's position as leader and assuring her place as the next Queen. The judges spoke up:

-Lady Megaria Maximov of the Maximov family, you have proven you're abilities and power, you're status is clear you are leader, but you are still young so as for now you're parents will be you're regents till you have reached 18 elemental years of age. You are dismissed.

Talia (Megaria's mother): are you alright with their decision sweetie? She asked nervously

Megaria: yes mom and besides it gives me more freedom till then. I might like it. And dad? Am I still going with you on that diplomatic tripp?

Syruss (Megaria's father): Of course if you still want to.

Megaria: Of course i still want to, I've been looking forward to it for weeks, oh and you never told ne where we were going.

Syruss: **Cybertron**


	2. Cybertron

_**Ch 2 Cybertron **_

**(Megaria's POV)**

It was late, probably about 1 in the morning but our shuttle was still going, and frankly I was bored beyond belief. From what I heard Cybertron was going to be dull, all diplomatic and such but any chance to spend quality time with my dad was is worth it, I mean he is in that blasted office 24/7. I miss him even if all he does is panic every time a guy is too close to me.

"When are we landing? It's been a while"

"In about hour sweetie, this will be certainly interesting, you will love this planet."

"Is there something in particular special about this place that makes you say that or is it just a hunch dad?"

"Well for one it's inhabited completely by robots and you can wander as you like without me supervising you, how does that sound?"

"Wow dad, no supervision, but if I think of it I'll bet it's because of the none existing organic male population." 'Yea when I go somewhere with him he always watches me, He's overprotective but nice so I don't mind.'

"Well of course no monster is going to rape my sweet daughter and take her away from me, I mean men cal lie and manipulate, and you are too young and fragile and my little princess and..."

"DAD I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, GOD will you ever stop treating me like a two year old, I mean you love me and I understand but you of all people know what I can do and if you keep protecting me like that I'll never learn to tell a good man from a bad one."

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's my duty as a father to worry."

"I know dad and I appreciate it, really I do, But sometimes you exaggerate, a lot, I'm not a kid but I'm always you're daughter so please have more faith in me okay?"

"All right all right but remember..."

"If they come to close kick them where the Sun don't shine and then walk of, I know, I knoooow" sigh

"That's my girl you make me proud."

"Yea dad I put that to good use back in collage and sometimes I enforce it with a good fist to the jaw."

"Perfect you will become a mighty leader and a even better wife, God have mercy on whomever marries you ha-ha."

"HAHAHA daddy, you never learn but I agree with you there."

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you to dad."

The rest of the way was silent with my father's occasional rant about how evil men can be 'sigh' our talk only lasted for 10 minutes but I didn't care, what I couldn't take my mind of that planet, completely inhabited by robots, living thinking feeling robots, I love the thought already. Living in Mega City I am familiar with a robot's company and I wonder what I will meet there.

Upon arrival as expected they were greeted with great diplomacy, the bots having minimal small talk and maximum buisness discussions. HOW great. And the ambassadors kept giving me a nasty feeling.

"Welcome to Cybertron am senator Decimus, representing the Kaon region, I will be you're host and also assistant. Mister Maximov it's a pleasure to finally meet you, and who is she?"The red-blue bot asked, his very presence giving me a bad feeling. This guy I already hate and I know him for only a few minutes. There's something about him I just don't like, PERIOD.

"This is my daughter Megaria, she is here just to visit, I thank you for this welcome and I look forward to collaborating with you" 'nice going dad'

"Hello, nice to meet you." 'Yeah right'

"Well Miss Megaria, I hope you like our planet."

"I'm sure I will, I'm already impressed with this region."

"Thank you, now I shall lead you to your living quarters."

And with that we went to our rooms. They were fine, just the bare necessities, but they were robots so I didn't think they needed to personalize their homes as much as organics. I started unpacking and when I was done dinner was served. After that I went to bed, it wasn't exactly like home but close enough. Tomorrow she would be visiting some of the sights with a group and later do some exploring...

**(Megatron's POV)**

To say he was pissed was an understatement, HE WAS FUCKING FURIOUS, not only was he, the ALL MIGHTY MEGATRON injured after a particularly HARD battle, with one hand lost and match damage, he was also assaulted by a mob of fans IN HIS OUN FUCKING QUARTERS. Heads were gonna roll for this, he would make certain of this. It wasn't enough fighting 10 veteran gladiators, 7 worms like acid spewing organics and one giant reptile; he had to dodge all his crazed fans from finishing him off with 'love' even though they could clearly see he wasn't well.

Yes fame was hard, he wondered how actors could stand it, or worse like it, he didn't want that kind of fame, he wanted to rule, to be known and feared by all, not glomped and practically molested at every turn. Although he had killed many of these fans they would _not stop _pestering him PRIMUS he hated that. The worst were the femmes; they somehow found a way in his quarters and practically tried to rape him. Not that he didn't have the pleasure of someone warming his bed at night from time to time but this was ridiculous. So now after terrorizing /threatening and getting rid of the annoyances he is finally resting on his recharge berth and getting some much needed medical attention.

"Call Soundwave, NOW "he ordered to one of his medics. In about 1 minute he was there.

"Lord Megatron" he greeted politely

"Soundwave, what's the status of our organization?"

"We have transformers coming from all of Cybertron, all ready to fight for our cause and swear loyalty to you as the leader of the Decepticons."

"Excellent, soon my army will be strong enough to start the conquer of Cybertron and then the Universe. What about the new mechs you were going to present me you told me they were flyers."

"They will be here shortly Megatron, some problems occurred and they were delayed"

"See that it never happens again, we can't afford any mistakes if we are going to attack soon, this is very important."

"Yes sir, I apologize."

"And Soundwave..."

"Yes?"

"Enforce security in the gladiator chambers, those accursed fans entered again and did a lot of damage not to mention there squeeling glomping and other 'attentions' are starting to disturb the medics."

"Yes sir"

As Soundwave left the medics finished their work, I took a moment to look at myself, noting some of the changes in my armor. The black and yellow stripes from my helmet and chest plate from the time I was a miner were long gone, replaced with red markings showing that I am a gladiator, also my armor was silver, not the white-gray it used to be, and much cleaner compared to the mine conditions, I still have scars from the fights, rarely the medics would take care of the minor scratches. Yes I have changed, in appearance and strength, people feared and respect me but there are still some crazy ones that are just begging to get killed, those annoying fans will die from my hand if they do not stop harassing me PRIMUS, I hate them.

Back to buisness, my army is expanding; the first assault that will conquer the Kaon region will form the start of my reign. After that, all Cybertron will fall and the universe will soon follow.

I decided to take a stroll through the base before I go into recharge just to stretch my legs after staying so long on the medic table. This place was practically a brothel, easy women everywhere and more that eager men, discussing. While I had sometimes relied on their services this was purely sick. Two of the femmes started giving me suggesting signs but I ignored them, I wasn't in the mood. I returned to my chamber and hooked up to my recharge berth for some much needed rest. Soon, very soon there will be major changes around here.


	3. The meeting

_**Ch3: Crossed Paths **_

**(Megaria's POV)**

'Ah freedom, God that was boring, that damn senator just wouldn't stop talking, it was like a school field trip only without the fun. After visiting the sighs he took the liberty of broadening me about the city. For starters they are not robots they are Transformers that I understood, robots are just machines while they have emotions they think for themselves, learn, play, and everything. The kids or sparklings as they called them were particularly cute. I'm not good with kids but I can manage them. After that I found out of the numerous places I shouldn't go this being a rather dangerous city, with much illegal activity. As if I can't take care of myself, I used to skin people alive back when I was training with the Cenobites. I decided to go out at night to see the local places considered dangerous. A little action wouldn't harm. The conference was held here because it was about stopping the illegal activity. And now here I am going in the so called danger zone on my own, this should be fun in a way.'

**(Megatron's POV)**

I was waiting in my chambers for Soundwave. He was supposed to bring me the new recruits a few minutes ago but due to some suspicions of treachery they are all interrogated. Just as I was about to relax the door burst open revealing none other than Vextra, the most annoying and crazed of my fan girls, not to mention the biggest whore of the planet.

" Megsyyyy, how about you and me have some 'fun' before the match?" Primus did she ever give up?

"No Vextra, besides how many others did you sleep with today anyway? I swear I will kill you if you don't stop with this, I AM NOT INTERESTED, got it?"

" Awwwwwww Megsy why are you so sore, you know I wuve youuuuuuuuuuuu."

" I am you're leader, what I say goes, meaning leave me alone or face death, did you hear me?"

" But Megsyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." She whined trying to look cute, but instead looking like a big bloated fish.

" Vextra... listen and listen good cause after this I will give you 5 seconds till I start shooting:

1. Do not call me Megsy ever again.

2. Stop entering my chambers.

3. You wouldn't know love even if it ran you over.

4. You're a whore.

And THE HELL OUT!"

"But Megatron"

"5...4...3..."

Immediately she ran crying out the door, but she would be back, she always comes back, even worse and more annoying. As she left she almost knocked over Soundwave and the new recruits.

"Mighty Megatron, these are the new areal recruits: Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They are called seekers."

"Greetings lord Megatron as you know I am Starscream and I am honored to be in your presence. I am looking forward to fighting alongside you in the arena and serve you sa you're loyal soldier" the res mech said

"I understand you're eagerness but you will not be fighting in the arena, I have other much more important plans for you."

"What kind of plans sir?" Skywarp asked.

"Plans that will start the conquer of Cybertron."

"Yes sir, but what was the commotion in here all about?" The one named Thundercracker asked still a little confused.

"A crazy woman, don't mind her" I could have sworn I heard a muffled scream behind the door."For now let the fights begin."

**(Megaria's POV)**

Dangerous my ass, this place looked like a scene out of an old detective movie, lots of dark allies, perverts and prostitutes at all corners, local dealers and so. Big deal at this rate I would die of boredom. I was doing some night exploring and nothing interesting was happening, just an ordinary city. You could hear loud music from the clubs and the occasional crashes and swearing of a local bar fight 'sigh' this will be a long night. As I went on I suddenly bumped into something or someone.

" I am so sorry, I didn't see you there are you all right." I told the person I bumped into

"Please don't hurt me." A weak voice said. I looked down and saw a Young organic girl, probably about 15 practically trembling with fear. By the way she was dressed she was a prostitute 'God' they get younger and younger.

" I won't hurt you, what's your name?"

"Mika madam."

"Madam? I'm not that old, am I?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, why did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"I thought you were one of the girls from a group lead by Vextra, they usually hurt the weaker girls, if they get to close to the gladiators."

"Gladiators?"

"You mean you don't know about the fights?"

"No, I don't I'm new around here, my name is Megaria. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"That's ok, the fights are about to begin though, I would like to show you."

"Then let's go."

"But Vextra..."

"I'll protect you from her, promise, I am stronger than I look, just stick with me."

"Well fine, But Don't make a lot of commotion."

"Scout's honor."

"HAHAHAHA, you're funny."

"I do my best"

And with that we went to the arena. It was very well hidden, deep underground, but also easy to access, probably for the audience. By the look of it the fights weren't legal. Maybe the entire conference was about stopping them, but being a warrior myself, I really didn't find it necessary to stop this sort of activity. All in all I already liked this place. As we passed the gladiators chambers I saw some girls go in probably 'company' femmes but I didn't pay much attention, instead I focused my attention on Mika who seemed to be extremely nervous. I gave her wrist a small squeeze just to reassure her. She got the message and calmed down a bit. Then we reached it. The fighting arena where two mechs were fighting it out. My eyes fell on a silver mech with piercing ruby eyes. He was handsome and strong, the other bot doesn't stand a chance. The silver one fights with his soul, you can clearly see the passion he puts in the battle. He is amazing.

"Megatron caught you're eye, didn't he?" Mika suddenly said.

"Huh... Megatron?"

"The silver one."

"Oh... Yes, His fighting is out of this world. Just look at how much skill and passion."

"Wow. You know, you're the first person to talk that way about him. Usually femmes just care about his looks and money."

"That's really shallow, I mean he seems to me a profound person, I bet this kind of attention annoys him."

"You really think that-?"

"Yes, It's clear that he's destined to do great things."

"Wow again, you know you should meet him in person, talk to him and stuff like that, I'm sure he will enjoy it."

"Hn... maybe... but for now let's just enjoy ourselves."

"You're right."

As I turned back toward the fight I could have sworn I saw him looking at me. It was almost over and as I predicted he won. A pause was announced and we went in the large hall next to the arena where people had fun betting and talking along with 'other' activities.

**(Megatron's POV)**

Who was that...I've never seen her before? Not that I pay much attention but she stood out of the crowd like a beacon. With her almost fully covered body and ridiculously long hair she was a far cry from the other organic femmes. The only attire they had on was undergarments and the transformer femme's armor was similar to that, only on the bare essentials, looking utterly ridiculous. As expected in a place like this, but she was beautiful. She looked like a queen, wearing a black trench coat that looked like a very expensive dress. With dark metallic purple decorations on the chest sleeves waist and bottom rim. In the front, you could see pairs of connected buttons in total of four starting just below her breasts and ending above her waist, the last pair being connected by a chain. Tight fitting leather pants, knee high spiked boots and gloves on her hands completed her attire, while her long royal amethyst colored hair, and her eyes in the same color gave her an aristocratic look. She was talking to a petite girl, Mika if I remember correct, completely oblivious to the hunger filled gazes directed to her. To be honest who wouldn't, with those clothes that were showing off her perfectly curved body even if no patch of skin was showing. At that moment I decided I had to know her. As I approached her, most of the men started backing off; they knew not to mess with me, while some started to snicker and wolf howl. Seriously didn't they have anything better to do?

"Well now I see you are new around here." I said when I was right behind here. She turned around startled but regained her composure fast and politely greeted me.

"Good evening."

"Well no need to be so formal. I am Megatron, and you are?"

"My name is Megaria Maximov, nice to meet you." I expected her to try to flirt but instead she kept up the formal talk.

"Well Megaria, how about I show you around."

"No tank you, I already am with a friend here and she is showing me around."

"Mika, isn't it? I saw you with her."

"By the way ' here we go I thought' did you see where she went? We got separated. As I was about to answer we heard a crash and there in the crowd was Vextra with a smug smirk on her face and Mika lying down hurt. I immediately felt Megaria's composure change from calm to outrage. Damn, if she was stupid enough to challenge Vextra and her group, she would end up as her friend. And just like that she stomped her way toward the commotion and helped Mika up.

"Vextra I presume." her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh look the little gire has a body guard, BACK OF BITCH, THIS IS MY TURF."

"I beg to differ. If I remember well this is a public place." She stated calmly.

"Oh look the whore has a backbone." you could literally feel the murderous aura around Megaria.

"Vextra Shut up." I snapped, this was getting ridiculous.

"Butt Megatron... YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MEGATRON." she suddenly snapped at Megaria.

"Nothing, that's beside the point, but if you don't stop attacking my friend I can guarantee there will be dire consequences."

"LIAR, YOU TRIED TO STEAL MEGATRON, DIE BITCH." Vextra screamed as she lunged for Megaria. SLAP, suddenly Vextra was sent through six walls right into the street, instantly knocked out.

"If she ever hurts my friends again that slap will be the last of her problems." A chilling smile adorning Megaria's lips, Primus I love this girl already. She will make a fine addition to my army.

"Megaria, I would like to know you better, you're strength is impressing."

"Why tank you. You're fighting is also amazing." Did she just compliment my fighting?

"What makes you say that?"

"You put effort into it. It's almost like you putt you're soul into fighting. It's very impressive, not many people do that."

"Well if you really like it so much why don't we test ourselves in the arena?"

"It would be a pleasure and an honor." And with that we went to the fight arena to test ourselves against each other.


	4. Fights

_**Ch 4 Fights **_

**(Normal POV)**

As the preparations for the fight were under way, Megatron and Megaria along with Mika, had a chance to talk, the crowd's attention still being on Megaria after the Vextra incident. Megatron was the first to bring it up:

"So why did you hit her so hard?" He asked suddenly.

"Because of two reasons: 1) she hurt my new friend Mika and 2) She insulted my virtue. If you want to survive with me never insult that."

"You're Virtue? You mean you're ..."

"A virgin, yes, what did you expect?"

"How old are you?"

"I am16 elemental years old."

"Oh..." 'That's young! Primus she's just a child' transforms age is measured in gigacycles that lasted about 15000 elemental years. And he himself was about 475 gigacycles old. "And you have such strength?"

"Yes I started at an early age."

"How did you start?"

"Clan necessity, I had to be strong to become the future head of the clan."

"Clan...?"

"An extended family, with its own traditions secrets etc..." 'This is getting awkward' she thought. She never liked to talk about the clan, it was just annoying. Sensing the awkward atmosphere he changed the subject, her family wasn't his buisness.

"So I suspect you saw the other gladiators."

"No, we just made it to your fight."

"Oh... how would you two like to go to the back?"

"Maybe after the fight."

"Of course."

"So how did you become a gladiator?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"It's all right. Do you have many friends here?"

"Actually no, many of the people here are backstabbers."

"Oh..." Just as she was about to reply the ringmaster signaled the fight and they headed toward the arena.

"Megaria. Don't leave me alone!" Mika suddenly begged.

"Don't worry, if anyone tries anything ..."

"How are you going to do that from the arena?" Megatron was beginning to get curious.

"You'll see."

The crowd was ecstatic, cheers were heard from all over as Megatron and Megaria entered the ring, wolf holus from the perverts, muttering swearing from Megatron's fangirls who thought they should be so close to him. As soon as the referee gave the signal the fight started, Megatron making the first move striking with his mace. But she was too fast and easily dodged it getting behind him and tripping him to fall on his back. He recovered though and sent a few more strikes toward her. She dodged every one of them than kicked Megatron all across the arena. He on the other hand was getting furious, male pride taking over. Firing a couple of rounds at Megaria he accidentally released an acid worm. 'Great' he thought 'now I have to fight her and the beast'. Quickly he changed into his vehicle mode trying to knock Megaria out by ramming her but as she dodged she accidentally flipped him on his back. The worm got startled and sprays acid all over just missing Megaria but heavily injuring Megatron. He slumped to the ground barely conscious, the acid eating away at his circuits and heavily loosing vital fluid. A feeling of dread filled him, he was going to die, all his plans and dreams shattered by a worm. What a way to go. He was looking at the creature waiting for the final strike, when out of nowhere hooks and chains appeared wrapping around the worm and immobilizing it.

**(Megatron's POV)**

I turned my head a little and caught a glimpse of Megaria. It looked like she was blowing a kiss but instead when she uncovered he mouth she blew a immense jet of fire at the worm immediately turning it to ash. Then she ran to me looking concerned.

"Megaria, finish me of." 'Hell at least I would die honorably'

"What? Megatron that's ridiculous, I can heal you, just hang on for a second."

"These wounds are fatal Megaria."

"I said don't be afraid I know what I am doing."

In an instant her hands were glowing bright purple, she touched one of my wounds and almost instantly it healed. She did so to the rest of my body. Steadily I began to regain my strength welcoming the feeling of her hands on me, but it suddenly stopped as she got up and extended her hand.

"See? I told you now let's call it a tie and get you somewhere quiet so you can rest."

"But how did you..."

"I was trained as a medic for self healing purposes, but I can also heal others. It comes in handy." She smiled at me. I accept her hand and just as I stood up the crowd started hollering. While most were cheers and howls the ringmaster spoke up:

"YOU, GIRL, THE PEOPLE WANT DEATH, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO THEM, KILL HIM NOW! " just as he said that he was dragged by her chains in the arena.

"Wish granted 'she said' how would you like to die."

"Kill him or risk losing your friend." he pointed at Mika being held by two gladiators.

"HEY YOU TWO SEE IF YOU CAN MOVE." She yelled. But she was right they couldn't move. On closer inspection I saw energy strings.

"How do you like my puppet master abilities?" In a burst of speed she was behind them and soon they were flying the same way Vextra went. I found that so hilarious I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The first time in a long while, I couldn't hold my amusement.

"Well, glad to see you're having a good time."

"You're the most amusing girl I have ever met."

"OK now you should really rest. You don't want to over stress yourself, It will be painful."

**(Normal POV)**

As if on cue Soundwave and the new seekers came in and surrounded Megaria. On the other hand the crowd was speechless they have never seen Megatron happy, but the moment was short lived as he regained his composure.

"Cease you're activity at once!" Soundwave yelled.

"Calm down everyone, I wasn't going to hurt him; I was only trying to help."

"We don't believe you."

"It's the truth." Megatron suddenly intervened. He suddenly collapsed only to be caught by Megaria who was standing behind him.

"What have you done to our leader you bitch?" Starscream all but roared.

"To match of my mana in his system, he'll be all right as long as he rests properly, that means he has to stay in bed for at least 24 hours till his own body recharges."

"Mana?" the red seeker inquired.

"Yes, mana, also known as life energy, I used it to heal him but it drains him of his own energy, that's why he needs to rest."

"Take him to his chamber and make sure he gets recharged, and you will come with me." Said Soundwave.

Walking through the maze like halls where the gladiator's chambers were they passed the medical ward. It was a nasty sight. Wounded gladiators everywhere, the weakest weren't even treated and left to die. Suddenly Megaria felt a pang of guilt. She could heal all of them and still have time to check on Megatron if only she could convince the blue lot to ler her. Mustering up all her she spoke.

"So.. what's your name?"

"That is of no importance."

"I would like to know whom I am speaking with, and by the way my name is Megaria."

"My name is Soundwave."

"Soundwave, would you please take me to the medical ward? I may be able to help with some of the wounded."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be a spy."

"If I was a spy I would have asked you to take me to the leaders or the people who handle the buisness around here, not the medical ward. Please just let me help them."

"Why."

"I just can't stand to see people like this"

"You will be supervised."

" Thank you."

Immediately Megaria sped to the medical ward and started to work. In less than two hours everyone was healed, leaving the doctors speechless. Once she finished she went to Soundwave and asked to see Megatron. A little hesitant at first, he led her to the respective chamber where Megatron was just starting to wake up.

"Good morning sun shine."

"Megaria? What are you doing here?"

" I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I am. Soundwave, leave us!"

"Yes Megatron sir."

"So Megaria, why did you save me out there?"

"Because I like you."

"Like me? What do you like about me?" A smug smirk appearing on his face.

"You're fighting, you're personality, I think you are a very complex and interesting person."

Megatron was taken aback. no one had ever described him that way, this girl was certainly something mew. Strangely he felt himself very attracted to her. And to think he only knew her for a few hours, he fought her and actually had a pleasant conversation, she was special.

" So Megaria, what would you like to do? The night is still young, maybe only two a clock."

"TWO O CLOCK! GOD I HAVE TO GO, my father's going to have a fit."

"Calm yourself down, Megaria."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I have to go back to the hotel, everyone is probably worried. Well good bye." She turned to walk to the exit but stopped in her track as he grabed her hand and pulled her towards him. She lost her balance and fell over him in an awkward position.

" Megaria..." He whispered in her ear." How long will you stay here?"

"About 10 more days. Why?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so weak.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"If you would like."

"I'd love to see you again. Maybe we can spend more time getting to know each other. Is that OK with you?"

"Of course it would be OK."

"Wonderful. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok now I really have to go."

"Not before you give me a little goodbye kiss."

"Well fine." She got closer to him but instead of the make out session he had expected she gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead that left him dazed and somewhat disappointed. He regained his composure and stood up.

"Not exactly what I expected but it was very pleasant feeling."

"I'm glad you liked it. Goodbye Megatron."

"Goodbye Megaria."

Just as she was about to exit and go home Vextra appeared in her way and started screaming."

" MEGSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, WHY IS THAT BIMBO IN YOU'RE CHAMBERS?"

"Megsy?" Megaria giggled.

"What's so funny whore?" That did it Megaria was going to rip the bitch apart. In one swift move she was behind Vextra, one well placed punch oh the back of her head got her to the ground, and a kick sent her into the wall not enough to kill but to leave her in agony.

"If you ever show your face when I'm around again I'll make sure it will be the last thing you do."

She left after giving Megatron a quick wave of her hand and sped to the hotel. When she got there her father gave her a lecture about the dangers of a place like this but she assured him all was well. Finally giving up Syruss went to bed and she did the same, very excited about the next day when she would meet Megatron again.


	5. Chapter 5 Mischief

_**Ch5 Mischief **_

**(Normal POV)**

The next day Megaria woke up with a start. Despite going to bed late she got up early. Something about her new friend made her extremely happy. Like usual she first groomed herself, paying special attention to every last detail. Everything had to be perfect, her hair was in a high pony tail with her knee long bangs left out to frame her face, her nails were black with red rose patterns, she wore her usual trench coat that was held around her waist by a thick belt the top of it hanging behind a Japanese style black tank top with black jeans high heeled boots, and fingerless gloves that reached to her elbow. Her makeup consisted of dark purple eye shadow with black lace design black eyeliner and lipstick. Over her gloves she wore her usual arm protectors and a skeletal armor on her torso and legs. The survivor seal decorated her collarbone, while long silver chain earrings completed her outfit. She was ready to go out, a feeling of eagerness creeping up her spine at the thought of seeing Megatron again. Megaria didn't usually get so friendly with strangers but something about him fascinated her. Her mind wonders off to the previous night and a fit of giggles bubbled up as she remembered Vextra's face when she got sent through the wall twice. She was either stupid or had a death wish to insult Megaria's virtue twice. Emerging from her room she proceeded to the grand hall, where her father was waiting along with senator Decimus. Way to ruin a perfect day. She approached them a soft smile barely visible graced her face.

"You're in a strangely good mood; usually when you go late to bed you try to snap necks in the morning." Syruss said, a little dumb folded about his daughter's behavior.

"Sorry dad would you like me to start now or during the meeting." Was Megaria's playful reply.

"NO NO, I was just stating the fact,"

"Miss Megaria what a sight for sore eyes, you look beautiful. Would you like me to take you on a tour of the rest of the sights here on Kaon?"

"No thank you, it's more fun to discover them alone, and besides I don't want to be a bother."

"As you wish miss. Just stay away from the danger zone."

"Of course sir."

Little did he know that she was going right there? Once out of sight the used an invisibility jutsu and went off to have some fun.

In another part of Kaon Megatron was still asleep.

_(Megatron's dream.)_

_He was wandering aimlessly through the gladiatorial compound, nobody in sight. Apparently he was alone when a door appeared in front of him. Opening it he found himself in a castle of some sorts. The dark maze like hallways seemed to never end. After a while he found himself on the in the grand hall where he saw her. Megaria was there seemingly waiting for him, her long dark purple cheongsam framing her body perfectly. A splendid gold dragon design at the base, hair pulled back by pins and make up barely visible. She strode to him; a soft smile spread across her face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Not to be outdone he wrapped his arm around her delicate waist and deepened it. When they finally broke apart both were panting, a deep blush on her face and a smug smirk on his. Then she raised her head to look in his eyes, blazing ruby meeting precious dark amethyst._

_" MEGSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LOOK WHAT THAT WHORE DID TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_(End Megatron's dream)_

He suddenly woke up with a fright at Vextra's piercing screech and the sound of the door slamming. Megatron had to resist the urge to kill her then and there. Looking at her his anger seemed to melt away, she was wearing her usual yellow slutty attire but you could clearly see the damage that Megaria had caused, her armor was scratched and dented, she was slightly limping and to his pleasure she was in obvious pain.

" Shut up Vextra or else I will bolt your mouth shut."

" But Megsyyyyyyyyyyyyyy why are you defending her she tried to kill you?"

"It was only a spar, and besides she saved me."

"But she's gone now? We can play doctor if you really would like a real pro." She smiled deviously, giving him a seductive pose.

"If you really want to live, you will go and leave me be. I don't have to answer to you, and to really ruin your day Megaria's coming back. I invited her; she will make a fine decepticon and maybe a even finer wife." Ok he was just bluffing about the wife thing but it did the trick' Vextra was heading full speed out screaming curses and profanities. Brushing the incident of he went to Soundwave to check up on the progress of hid soon to be new empire. He studied every detail making sure his plan would be fool proof. The oncoming attack on the mane Autobot security base would leave Kaon and some of the nearby cities defenseless making it easy to establish a base and eventually expand. After a good 5 hours of this Megatron went outside the compound, a thing that he rarely did, his mind going back to his dream. He dismissed it quickly thinking that stress and constant romantic babbling from Vextra's behalf screwed him up. Why I don't just get rid of her, he mentally wondered but his mind would not cooperate as it kept reminding him of Megaria. Thinking it over he came to the conclusion that a relationship with her would not be such a bad idea. All in all she was quite strong, and perfect for life as a warrior.

Little did he know about the invisible presence that spotted him? Megaria strode to him; a smile graced her face happy to see him on such a lovely afternoon. She took her chance and talked invisible jutsu still on.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed and recover properly."

"Who said that?" He asked looking around.

"I did."

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you." She replied releasing the jutsu.

"MEGARIA?...But... how?"

"Invisibility jutsu, what are you doing here."

"Just taking a walk, would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would. You know what would be fun?"

"What...?" Oh Primus if she is going to act like Vextra he thought remembering a very unpleasant experience...

"I put the jutsu over both of us and we can have some laughs. What do you say, up for some pranks?"

"Ok..." He answers rather awkwardly. In an instant she caste the jutsu and they are free to have some fun.

"So now what?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"As you probably figured it out I am a wanted man..."

"Who at the moment is invisible and can walk wherever he wants as long as he does not bump into anyone." She finished.

"I guess you're right." He said" One question though: how come we can see each other?"

"This jutsu creates a mana barrier around us that distorts light so in a way that allows only the people within it to see through it."

"Oh like a selective filter, it filters out images from their sight but it doesn't affect our sight."

"Exactly. Now let's go, as much as I like avoiding people on the street there are better things to do.

Upon reaching the park Megaria was a little disappointed seeing its condition. It was basically a large patch of greenery that was occasionally cleaned and cut but nothing more. No flowers, no small animals, no playground, it was a little depressing.

"Anything wrong?" He asked seeing her expression.

"No, it's just different from what I'm used to. Now what do you want to do first?"

"Well ..." His thoughts were interrupted by an all to familiar screech. They turned around only to find Vextra and her bunch near the small stream wailing their sparks out. Megaria motioned him to come with her, soon they were standing right behind them.

" Can you believe the nerve of that bastard? Inviting the whore back. He had the nerve to rub it in my face, as a leader he's useless, as a lover you have only his cock. Can't he see that I am the only one for him?" She continued ranting. By this time Megatron was fuming, When he was about to put her out of her misery Megaria whispered ' weren't you afraid of STDs I mean she has to have the whole set.' At this He couldn't suppress a laugh but his mouth was quickly covered by her hand. Vextra eyed her surroundings suspiciously but shrugged it off as paranoia and started rambling again. "And would you believe that WHORE! ' If you ever show your face when I'm around again I'll make sure it will be the last thing you do.' who does she think she is, GOD! Yea right, I'll bet that's only an act to get my Megatron to notice her. She doesn't even look like a girl, more like something that just crawled from a crypt." Megaria was angry; she motioned for Megatron to watch and with a gentle tap to the spine Vextra was sent in the muddy pond. Next thing he knew they were teleported to the other side of the park where it was safe to laugh it out. Megatron, for a second, remembered how innocence was, the freedom to appear in public without anyone cowering in fear, being just a normal person, it was a refreshing experience. He smiled at Megaria, knowing that she was doing him a world of good. The rest of the day was spent just enjoying each others company. When dusk fell they found each other up a tree relaxing.

"You know? This is the first time in years I acted so freely." He whispered.

"We should get back. You don't want to be late for the fight."

"Megaria, may I ask you something?"

"Ask away." She smiled to him.

"Megaria, I will lead a rebellion, to conquer Cybertron. Will you fight for me and the Decepticon cause?"

"I would be honored to fight alongside you Megatron." He then pulled out a small box from a small compartment behind his gun. He opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold necklace, incrusted with diamonds, with a amethyst pendant identical to the mark on his chest. "This is the Decepticon insignia, as long as you wear it you will be recognized as a part of our army."

"Wow, you're tastes in jewelry are marvelous, and tank you I'll never take this of." She didn't know why she promised that butt it felt so right.

When they got down from the tree Megatron suddenly spun her around making her face him. She looked up confused but before she could protest He kissed her with so much passion that she felt she would die. Being the first time she really kissed someone she was unsure of what to do at first. Gradually learning she shyly responded to his advance. Megatron on the other hand was enjoying himself, relishing in all that was Megaria. Silky smooth skin baby soft lips, as sweet as pure honey the delicate hands that were touching his chest plate. When they finally pulled back they were panting, Megaria trying to hide the dark blush on her face. Thinking he did something wrong he tiled her chin up to meet his gaze?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, It's just...never mind..."

"It's just what, come on you can tell me."

"That was my first kiss." She blushed harder

"You're first... Well I am honored. I would like to be the only one to ever kiss you."

"You mean..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I don't know what to say, are you sure, I mean we only know each other for less than 48 hours."

"I know what you should say _'Yes' _. It's true that we are virtually strangers to one another, but I can feel a connection, so please let's just try."

"Well if you put it that way all right."

Just as they were about to engage in another searing kiss they were suddenly interrupted

"WOOT, GET HIM TIGER, GO GO GO GO GO." Immediately five girls surrounded them

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just Now."

"Megaria you know these girls?" Megatron asked confused."

"Yes I do, these are my team: May and Rika Winters, Tia Masters, Sakura Haruno and Vulkana Eskandor...


	6. Decepticons meet Elementals

**Ch 6 Decepticons... meet Elementals**

**(Normal POV) **

"You're team?"

"Yes, elementals are teamed up depending on their abilities. This way we complete each other, making stronger."

"Well that's interesting; if I may ask just how are you paired up by you're abilities." Megatron asked still a little confused.

"Simple, Sakura here is a light elemental, as the name states she can control light turn it in to weapons, armor, and also controls light creatures. Besides this she can also manipulate electricity and has the ability to heal anything no matter how close to death." She pointed to the pink haired one. She like Megaria had the perfect body, her pink hair reached to just above her ankles, her bangs framing her face and two braids flowed down her shoulders. Her clothes were the opposite of Megaria's she was wearing all white with lace gold edges, the design unique, a trench coat with sculpted shoulder pads, collar, and cuffs and a long, prim trench coat skirt, pants and high heeled boots.

"Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"My name is Megatron. A pleasure to meet you two."

"Tia is a water elemental, she has controls water has powerful telepathy, and can mold with any computer." Now she was different, she was all laid back, long baggy pants, turtle neck tank topp, fingerless gloves, and a large necklace. She had knee long white hair, and the most astonishing sea bluish-green eyes.

"Hello." she smiled sweetly.

"May is a nature elemental." This one was wearing a long dark green halter dress that was split at the sides revealing black skin pants, and high heeled boots that reached mid thigh, full arm lengh gloves completed her attire. Her hair was chocolate brown held up in a high pony tail that reached mid thigh, her bangs framing her face and she had blue eyes.

"How do you do."

"Vulkana is a fire elemental." She was wearing skin tight leather pants and tank top, high heeled boots and a black leather collar and fingered gloves."

"Hi, there."

"And Rika is our bomb expert."And the last one, she looked like a harajuku girl, shorts, tank top, leg and arm warmers, madrigals beads, all in bright pink and yellow, the same could be said about her makeup and her hair was a gold blond in a high pony tail with little braids sticking out.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA" Apparently hyperactive as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, now ladies would you all accompany me to the arena? I'm sure you'll love tonight's events."

"Let's go I heard about the fights and we were heading there, but we ran in to you two love birds." The rosette said with a smirk.

"About that, how did you manage to be the first one to catch our lovely leader's attention?" May asked with a glint of amusement.

"Long story." Was Megaria's short reply.

"You're off the hook for now but when we're back at the hotel I better hear all the details."

**(Meanwhile...)**

"WHERE IS HE?" The exasperated shriek of Vextra could be heard well outside the compound. "Where is Megatron, I spent all day preparing for him. I even went as far as to furnish a new room where we can have our alone time and he disappears for the entire day. GOD he is the worst lover I ever had."

"If I remember well he threatened to kill you if you didn't leave him alone, and lover? Yea right, since when?" Came Starscream's annoyed reply.

"SHUT IT newbie, Megatron is all mine."

"Sure he is, what about that new femme me..."

"Don't say her name, that whore tried to steal him but I know better, she's just a little obstacle in my path, that THING will pay for what she did to me."

"Sure she will..." This time Thundercracker was the one to reply. "Think clearly, do you honestly think that you can hurt her, I mean she practically demolished the entire hall with your body, and Megatron seems very attracted to her, I heard him talk about her and I seriously think its love at first sight."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yea TC, I mean this is Megatron we're talking about." Skywarp butted in. "I mean do you really think it's possible to fall for somebody so fast."

"Skywarp these are feelings we are talking about, there is no logic to them, you don't understand them but they lead our lives, and Love is by far the most unpredictable and mysterious of all." Thundercracker explained, and fairly well as his brothers nodded their approval. Being the most emotional of the group he knew that these things had no real explication, and if they were not felt they would never be understood.

" You sentimental idiot, the only thing in a relation is hot steamy mind blowing sex, the better it is the longer the relation, now how dose you're theory explain that? Why do couples separate?" Vextra was pushing it.

"You know Vextra, I can invasion you as a lonely old hag with a very extended collection of STD's." Starscream Snickered.

"I said SHUT UP! Megatron is mine and I'll prove it to you..." She stormed off to wait for him in the main hall. Leaving the seekers alone. She passed Soundwave so fast she almost knocked him over.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked as he entered.

"She's just being herself, you know Skank, whore, dumb as a door knob..." Skywarp joked.

"Yea, so Soundwave is it? What do you think about all this?" Starscream asked.

"All What..."

"Megatron and Megaria..."

"I personally think that will be something very interesting." he chuckled as the seekers gave themselves amused glances.

**( In the park.)**

Megatron and the girls were enjoying a game of tag, invisible of course. They eventually ended up in a heap of tangled limbs panting and laughing.

"That was fun." Sakura said.

"I completely agree." Megatron intervened.

"Shouldn't we head to the arena, i mean we're gonna be late." Intervened Megaria.

"All right." they all agreed and got going. On the way back they laughed at Megatron's sorry about how they met.

"That's so romantic, and to think you are the first man to ever spark her interest, I mean seriously we thought she will become a nun." Rika joked but soon a bonk on the back of the head from Megaria made her shut up. Megatron was calm though all if this, truly enjoying these females.

"Oh GOD this Vextra will have a heart attack when she sees us." Tia laughed. The rest of the way was spent in silence until they reached the arena.. When they were safely inside Megaria released the jutsu and the proceeded to the main hall but as they entered they were startled by a piercing shriek.

" , who are these people? Megsyyyyyyyyyy why are these whores here and where were you? We should have spent the day relaxing you know just you and I."

"Vextra I swear to PRIMUS that if you insult them again you WILL DIE."

"We can take care of ourselves Megatron, no need to defend us." May said thoroughly amused at the face Vextra made as he threatened her. As the diva of the team she didn't take well to all insults. She touched a small plant that was decorating the hall which instantly grew in to a monstrous carnivorous flower that attached and almost ripped Vextra's leg of. The sickening sound of her chassis being ripped along with her agonizing cries of pain attracted a lot of attention, almost the entire base gathers at the scene. The plant receded to its original state and a smug smirk was on May's face.

"May, its better if we don't scare the living day lights out of the other people here. You should be more discreet about your anger." Megaria stated a little pissed at her comrade's actions. Sakura being the most kind hearted of the team took pity of Vextra.

"I could stabilize her." She said as she reached to help only to be shoved back in to somebody.

"I DON'T NEAD YOU'RE CHARITY YOU SKANK, GO DIE." Came Vextra's final reply as she crawled out of sight.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sakura's apology was cut short by the person she fell on.

"It's all right, I saw what happened, you shouldn't mind her she's just a whore. By the way I'm Starscream and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you." She said to the red seeker, a slight blush adorning her face.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled at her shy demeanor, giving her the once over. He concluded that he liked her and invited her to a tour of the place which she accepted after telling Megaria where she is.

"So now what?" Vulkana asked getting a little impatient; she came here to see fights not whores getting killed. It was no fun.

"Now ladies you will give us a demonstration of you're fighting abilities." Megatron said in a clearly amused tone.

"So when do we fight." Tia asked.

"Right now." Megatron replied, a wicked smirk adorning his usually calm face. They proceeded to the ring where the ringmaster, the one Megaria so gracefully embarrassed the other night stood, a menacing look on his face as he lost half of his money on a bet. When he saw her he knew he had the opportunity to get revenge. Megatron saw this and sent a glance at Megaria. The soft smirk on her face told him that she had many more tricks up her sleeve and it made him wonder just how powerful those femmes were.

**(With Starscream and Sakura)**

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Starscream was the first to speak up.

"So, I'm assuming you're with Megaria."

"Yes I am, we've known each other for a long time."

"How did you meet?"

"Oh, my now x boyfriend cheated on me a few years back. I was just sulking under a waterfall when I saw her training in a nearby field. We met when she accidentally caught me in a water jutsu; we gradually began to know each other the following weeks and became best friends and team mates."

"Oh..."

"And you, how did you meet Megatron?"

"Well one of my associates introduced us, I only know him for at least 4 days."

"Oh so you're also new here."

"Yes I am. Any things you like? You know favorite color, flowers, food."

"Well my favorite color is blood red, my favorite flowers are white roses, and I like vegetable tempura. How about you.'

"Well as colors go I like dark blue, I love energon goodies, and I really don't know many flowers."

"Really? Well then I should take you someday to the nature civilization realm, surely you will love some of the exotic flowers there."

"What's so special about that place? I mean you could get flowers anywhere."

"That place, more specifically Gigantion 3 the largest planet is the largest and most diverse perfume and flower bazaar in the universe. Flowers incense, oils and other plant based products are brought there from all around the universe. The surrounding planets are mixed bazaars."

"Wow, you know you're shopping."

"Yea I guess."

"Would you mind if I presented you to my brothers."

"Not at all."

They entered one of the many doors where two mechs were sitting. They were surprisingly similar to Starscream.

" Well well well, who's the cutie now." Skywarp immediately asked giving her a quick glance.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, I am Skywarp and this is Thundercracker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." She replied in a sweet voice.

"The pleasure is all ours miss." Thundercracker replied already charmed by the girl. "So are you from Cybertron?"

"No, I'm here only for a visit. I'm with Megaria if you know her."

"If we know her, she fought last night and kicked Megatron's aft, not to mention demolished one of the halls with Vextra as her wrecking ball." Skywarp said in a excited tone.

"Yep that's her. But I really didn't think she hurt Megatron."

"And why is that?" This time Thundercracker was confused.

" Because he asked her to be his girlfriend in the park today. They seemed close. You don't think he's a masochist do you?"

"HE DID WHAT?" Starscream and Skywarp's shocked screech resonated through the halls.

"I told you so." Came Thundercracker's amused reply.

"Told them what." Sakura asked confused.

"That it was love at first sight. Even if they fought they managed to avoid any negative feelings and now they are a couple. Honestly those two are meant for each other."

"I agree with you Thundercracker."

"Hey the fights are about to start Lets go we don't want to miss them." Skywarp suddenly yelled.

They all hurried to the ring. they found the rest of the girls with Megatron.

"Sakura, you came just in time." Rika yelled

"Just in time for what."

"We're also fighting, right after the first group battle." Megaria replied.

"Wow, this will be fun, by the way where's May."

They all looked around but it was Rica who spotted her flirting with Soundwave. They shrugged it off and let them have their privacy. Out of the corner of her eye Megaria saw Vextra glaring daggers at them. Nudging Megatron to see the amusing sight he also gave an amused smirk at her annoying pout that made her look like a bloated fish. As Megaria prepared to enter the ring he pulled her to him and gave her a light peck on the lips signaling to all the males that she was his and his alone. She entered the ring with confidence as her girls were cheering, the seekers were watching anxious, Megatron was smirking at her and the mist satisfying of all was Vextra's scream. This was going to be a very interesting night.


	7. Ch 7: And the war begins

**Ch 7: And the war begins...**

Megaria's opponent was a large veteran gladiator named Brutestorm. Having survived many fights he was an arrogant mech, thinking that he was the rightfull leader and had tried many times to subdue Megatron only to be brutally put back in his place. He never expected that his first opponent would be a girl, he eyed her suspiciosly but after coming to the comclusion that she was a looker he decided to make her his. After all he had needes and this one sure looked like a winner.

" So girly, want to do this here or in the bed room?" His rough vioce held amusement that had Megaria litarally growling.

" I can think of a few interesting torture methods that will leave you begging for death." Came her smooth reply. She was not one to let people tick her of but when they did they most likely didn't survive. In the crowd her group was watching with very mutch interest just waithing for him to throw the right words to make her want to kill. It was allwais a show fit for a horror movie.

" After this I'll make you my bitch." He said with a grin but before he could continue she was beside him giving him a left handed swipe that had him taking a few steps backward. Megaria had extended her nails to the point that they would act like daggers and left some grewsome scars on his face that she was sure would last. He gave a rawr on fury that sent chills to the audience but she was unfazed instead she opted to lay a kick to his gut that flung him in to the nearby wall. By the time he managed to get out he was allready limping. He looked at her and saw the amused glint in her eyes that indicated that she was far from done with him. He grabed a large ax from the floor and attempted to kill her knowing it would be impossible to try and beat her manually. When he tried to give a fatal blow she grabbed his arm in a painfull gripp that had him howling in pain, dark mist started to emit fron her arm, burning every place it touched and inhancing the pain. Finaly after a minute of torment she decided to end it, twisting his arm untill it ripped of, the sickening sound making some of the audience cower in fear. He started a series if desperate attacks to try and defeat her, his male ego taking over his sense of logick he was striking and firing randomly, not caring what he hit as long as he would somehow incapacitate her. She was fast to dodge and quickly used this to her own advantage sending powerful blows to all his weakest points leaving him she teleported behind him and a well aimed punch to the back of the head knocked him out and ended the match . The crowd watched terrified as she exited the ring and went straight to Megatron, with elegant strides. They all expected her to challange his leadership but instead she sat down next to him and starts making light cinversation. Vextra was on the far end if the arena glaring daggers at the new watched as Megaria gave her a warning glare that said that if she tried anything there will be hell to pay.

" So Megatron, what do you think?" Megaria asked with a soft smile.

" Well, who would of thought that my girlfriend is also a warrior. I'me impressed." He said with a smirk. She had many surprises and he was eager to find them all out.

The next fight was anounced and Vulkana took the stage, her oponent was similar to Megaria's but appeared to be more level headed. He started out with a mace aiming directly to her head. Vulkana however used a jett of fire to melt his weapon in hid hand. He proceeced to ram her in to the wall and crush her but she falred up her hands and grabed his shoulders sinking her vulcano hot claws in and managing to pry him of by force while giving him a good blow to the gutt. He doublad over in pain but quickly recovered managing to fire a couple of rounds at her. While not as fast as Megaria Vulkana was good with defence quickly shielding herself and throwing some fireballs. She managed to get him in the legs and proceeded to knock him out. So far the girls were proving themselves better that the Gladiators.

The next match had Sakura in the spotlight and her oponent was nothing like the others. He was a jet like Starscream but bulkier. Sakura gave a little smile as she prepared to attack. Like the other fights he started the battle. Taking immediat flight he took a totally diferent style of attack trying to incapacitate her by throwing a shower of weappons fron the sky. She on the other hand released a flurry of shuriken efectively blocking the incoming blades and adding her own offence hitting the weakest points, his wings slowinh him down. She proceeded to jump above him giving him a hard kick to the back instantly knocking him out of the air. Crashing in an ungracefull heap he hurt his left foot making him vulnerable. Sakura took her chance and punched the ground succesfully creating a crater and capturing him in it. The crowd was frantic, never in the history of that place did three veteran gladiators lost to new commers. Returning to her group she took a seat between the seekers.

" Who would have thought that you're that strong." Said Skywarp a little nervous.

" I had a good teacher." Sakura instantly replied giving him a smile thet rivaled the stars.

" So... Sakura, would you like to take a walk after the fights?" Starscream asked.

" I would love to. We can all take a walk after this." She replied looking at the others. "Right guys?"

" Sure Sakura chan." Was Tia's reply.

The forth fight and it was May's turn. Although reluctant to leave Soundwave she motioned for him to join their groupe and once there she gave him a searing kiss and the order to stay put for round two when she got back. He noded dumbly at her request and sat down. May's oponent wasn't a vehicle but a weapon master. Smirking at him as he charged she summoned mana in her hands and proceeded to shove it in to the ground, making large rock tentacles rise and almoast kill him. After he surrendered a moment later she went straight in to Soundwave's lap and gave him the promised round two with the ocasional 'GET A ROOM' from Megaria bechause they started to lean on her.

" Well I see they are happy." She mutteres annoyed to no one in particular. Megatron seeing her dilemma pulles her closer to the point that she's practically sitting on his lap making her blush like a lobster.

" This might help." He whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

The next fight Tia was up. Her opponent was a very aggresive gladiator, well known for being mentally unstable. He charged at her full speed only to be stopped by a wall of water. It caught him in a sort of cocoon and after trashing him around washing machine style for a few moments it smashed him in to the wall and froze around him in a nice ballerina style making the audience crack up. She came smirking back.

" So why the comical moment" Asked Thundercracker.

" Oh it just seemed like things were repeating them selves to much." The rest gave a nod and the last fight started.

Rika was the last but her battle lasted only a few seconds as she used a explosion that rocked the building's foundry.

" Rika you didn't have to do that." Megaria said slightly annoyed.

" I know....BUT HELL IT WAS FUN!!!!!!!!!" Rika started hopping like a two year old on sugar high.

" EVERYBODY FREEZE. YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST." Came the screan of the autobot soldiers thar suddenly swarmed the arena through every entrance makung escape almoast imposible. Megatron and the rest were on full alert and as soon as the ofending bots came to wiew theyt attaked full force. Megaria gave a discreet signal to her team to join the fight and instantly May cracked the earth to slow the autobots down. With no real posibility to maneover they were sitting ducks. Tia and Sakura therw a shower of water and light spears thet masacred most of the stranded bots. While they were handeling the bots inside Megatron and the other three along with the seekers ran outside to asses the extern of the situation. he immediatly started fughting pracicly ripping through enamy lines. Vulkana used a wall of fire and lava to keep the aotubots out of the arena leaving Megaria and Rika to fight the ground and air forces. Rika used Starscream as leavege to reach the top of a ship laying a n explosive charge capeble of destroying a block. As she jumped to another shipp the previous went diwn in a large fire ball. She adopted this method of jumping and setting on the rest gradualy getting ris of them. On the ground Megaria was handelling the artilery mostly using her chain attack to subdue and dismantle them.

Suddenly the black mist emitted from her body stopping the atilery in their tracks. Megaria slashed her hands muttering a quick spell 'Tōketsu supirittsu ochitsuki shinde' ( frozen spirites restless dead) and a gigantic skeletal snake appeared coveres in dark mist, the demonic red flames in it's eyes enough to make all the fight stop. The menacing hiss made them all back out a bit, it's masive coiled body shadowing most buildings. Then she yelled 'Shi Kaishite Nenrei' ( Death through ages) and it sweeped over the autobots, horrid and agonising screams were heard all over as it left behind only lifeless bodies that looked almoast mumified. The scene was worthy of a horror movie both armies equaly terified by the death bringing monster. Megaria gave a satisfied smirk and extended her hand in a calling fashion, the creature dissappearing and a small card appeared in her hand, Megatron was to distracted by the yet again new surprise his little girlfriend had popped. 'So these are the secrets you were talking about my little lioness, what else will you show me love?' he thought. He didn't see the artilerry cannon untill it was too late. It fired and hit him dead on. as he fell to the ground almoast lifeless he felt his world go dark. The last thing he remembered was Megaria screaming hin name.

On the other hand Megaria was with him in a secind checking his vitals. Although she was almoast as good as Sakura when it came to healing in her state when the mist was active she could inly releasr poisone. The only thing she could do was give hin raw energy to keep him allive. As if on cue Sakura May and Tia ran to her, Sakura stabilising Megatron at once. Delicat flowe tentacles picked him up gently and took him inside so he could be healed further. As soon as he was out of sight Megaria turned to the autobots with a feral snarl and a look in her eyes that promissed certain death. She sunk her claws in to the ground making gigant towers rise wrapped in chains. Suddenly the chains lashed out revealing sharp red hot hoocks on the ends and capturing nost of the autobots tearing them apart. No matter how strong thet all died an agonising death. The few survivors retreated and the decepticons allong with the elementals went back to base where Megaria bolted straight to the madical ward where she knew Megatron would be.

Inside she saw Sakura working on a almoast dead Megatron.

" Megaria, thank God you're here his wounds are too extensive, I can't heal them allone." She said slightly panthing. Megaria only nodded andstarted healing him with Sakura. While doing this she saw his exposedinner frame that looked oddly familiar to that of a miner bot. She read some Cybertronian medical books to pass the time when Decimus decided to enterd her room to brag some more about the sights in Kaon. Seriously he needed to get a life and told her about a mining incident.

_Flashback_

_"Miss Megaria, it's a surprise to see you reading about miners." he said with a slight snarl._

_" You seeme disturbed by the ideea of miners." _

_" Well you see there was a incident some years back with some rebelious miners, but it's been taken care of."_

_" Taken kare of how exactly."_

_" They were mostly killed, but the few survivors escaped to this city. They were never found. Many say they lead the illegal activity here."_

_" Oh..."_

_End Flashback_

Quockly putting two and two together she came to a stunning conclusion... He was one of the survivors....' oh Megatron you've been through too mutch. They killed every one you knew... This s why you started this isn't it?...' she thought sadly. And now he was paying the price for her own ignorance. She was better than that yet she still missed that shot, the on that injured him, and she felt bad. She only hopped that he will be allright. The while healing process went on till the noon the next day but with him yet to wake up they were all worried.

Sakura and the otheres went to heal the wounded decepticons. After a an hout Megaria reluctantlyleft Megatron's dife to help them out leaving Soundwave to guard him. It was only till late that evening that he woke up.

" Soundwave what happened?" He asked confused.

" First battle: Success."

" Perfect, where is Megaria?" He suddenly asked remembering hearing some voices.

" She and the otheres just finished tending to the wounded. She is around the medical ward."

Megatron just nodded and went to find her. He soon found her she looked diferent, her hair was in a braid and her teanch coat was buckle properly not tied arpond her waist. He snuck up behind her and wipped his arms around her waist. She spun around but befire she could say anything she met his lips on hers in a loving kiss. Unlike the otheres where she kept her hands on his chest she now wrapped them around his neck and pulled him gently closer. After parting he gave ver a smirk.

" To what do I owe the pleasure." He asked liking her new approach.

" I'me sorry....." She trailed of confusing him.

" For what?"

" For slipping up and letting you get hurt. What kind of girlfriend am I...." So that's what was troubling her... She blamed herself. Suddenly a smile graced his features as he kissed her again with all his might.

" It... was... not... you're... fault..." He said between kisses." Megaria, you're supposed to be the damzel in distress not the other way around." He said chuckling a bit. Suddenly feeling like a weight was pulled of her soul she caught him in a bear hug truely happy that he was not mad. Sensing the shange in her mood he grabed her by the waist and proceeded to pin her between the wall and his body.

" Without you and you're team we would have lost, they caught us by surprise and if anyone should apologide its me for worrying you so mutch." He said at eye level with her. This close he could see clear signs of exhaustion in her eyes. Deciding that she had enough action he lifted her in his arms and went down the large hall to his chambers.

" M-Megatron?" She asked not knowing what to make of the situation. He entered and layed her gently on the bed beside him.

" It's allright Megaria, you're tired, sleep." He said. Too exhausted to complain to Megatron's orders she layed her head on his broad shoulder and gently dozed of. Megtron put a hand around her waist and soon fell asleep himself as he was not fully recharged. For the first time in what seemed like ages he felt truely content with someone.


	8. Ch 8:Bitter Conflict

**Bitter Conflict**

No matter how overworked tired and drained Megaria always woke up early. That's just how her internal clock worked, no discussion. But this Morning was special, as she was greeted by the slumbering face of her Megatron. Oh if only she could make this last forever, but alas she had to go freshen up. She was a mess, all dirty from the previous day's activity. Entering the nearest ladies room she proceeded to use cleansing mana to clean herself meticulously after she got a scroll from her pack and summoned a clean set of clothes, sealing the old ones in their place. She applied a special mixture of floral scented oils on her skin leaving it as soft as silk. She used her telekinesis to untangle her Hair strand by strand after cleansing it too she put on her new clothes, a pair of black jeans, high heeled boots that reached just over her knee, black cheongsam blouse with purple rims and long wide sleeves that left her shoulders bare and black fingerless fish net gloves. Her manicure was next, red and purple abstract model and she finished with her makeup. After making sure she was ready she looked at the Decepticon insignia to make sure it was not damaged and returned to the still slumbering Megatron. She opted to peer silently out the window till he woke up. She just couldn't wake him up.

**(Megatron's POV)**

As I opened my optics I was greeted with the most stunning sight I've ever seen. My beautiful Megaria, smiling and while looking out the window.

She was gorgeous, I would have expected her to sleep in but she had woken up early to take care of herself. I sneaked up on her and wrapped mu arms around her effectively catching her full attention. Suddenly she spun around and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said in a serene voice that made me want to ravish her then and there.

"Good morning yourself little spitfire." I replied amused.

"You seem fairly happy today, what's the occasion?" She asked smiling.

"Oh nothing, just that I have you by my side." Then I proceeded to pull her in my lap and kiss her full on till the door slammed to the wall revealing Brutestorm. He was wearing a menacing glare as he entered but it quickly dissolved in to shock as he saw us together. "What do you want, you over sized tin can!" I asked him clearly irritated by the sudden intrusion.

"Huh? Oh I was just looking for princess over there." He said eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"For what may I ask?" I replied back not liking his presence one bit.

"A good roll in the hay what did you think, that you could hog her forever?" He grinned at me like a mad man but I was furious. My Megaria was no one's toy and he would learn the hard way if he had to. I was just about to give him a lesson in manners when she stopped me. I looked puzzled at her for a moment before she asked me if she could take care of him. I reluctantly nodded.

"So how do you like to do it?" He asked grinning. She gave her own little smile and extended her hand summoning large spiked chains that coiled around Brutestorm like a vice. The sharp spikes digging in his chassis while newly formed mist enhanced the pain until he was almost begging for mercy.

"I suggest you never cross paths with me if you do NOT wish to DIE!" She said in a sweet voice the sent a chill even through me. She released the over sized annoyance and made a quick dismissal sign. He was too scared to do anything but run like hell. She turned on her heal and came back to me giving me a small hug and a sweet kiss.

"Well that was interesting, but what's with the kiss." I asked truly amused by her slightly childish actions.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you needed some comfort after the annoying idiot ruined this perfectly serene morning."She said a little pissed. I could clearly see the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Megaria…why do you hate it so much when people insult you're virtue? I mean it's clear that you are a respectable female."I asked her knowing full well that words would not bring her down, but her obvious problem was her honor.

"Well you remember I was born in a clan?" I only nodded and urged her to continue. "Well it's a disgrace for a femme to lose her virtue outside wedlock, two years back I was destined to partake in an arranged marriage with the heir of the cobra clan Zander. He seemed an honorable person and we even started to get attracted to each other." She said as my vital fluid started to boil at the thought of her with someone else. "Well a few days before the wedding I went to give him a surprise new pet, a small dragon that I was sure he would love butt I entered his room without knocking and found him sleeping with five maids. I was outraged can called everything off in a heart's beat. On the other hand the Cobra clan was infuriated by the sudden refusal and accused me of being a loose woman as a reason to why I called everything off. I had strange and disgusted looks directed at me for a long time till they had proof of his actions as two of the maids claimed to be carrying his children. Only after the DNA tests came back positive did everyone trust me again only my tutors and close family members took my story before this." She said looking away but as I reached to her she continued. "The Cobra clan made their appearance again saying that it was allowed for a man to have multiple wives in their clan and insisted the wedding take place. By that time my clan was outraged. I personally took the mission to kill their leaders. My clan also sent the Cenobites to help me insisting that they should all die. In the course of a single night we killed more than ten thousand. But unfortunately Zander and a few of the elders escaped, the mission was a failure, the first I ever failed. Sometimes I have the strange feeling that he is watching me from a distance. I think I'm just losing my mind."

I could only imagine the embarrassment she felt those years. I grabbed her and held her close as she regained her posture.

"Well you are mine and I am yours now, and I will not let go of you. You're the only one that made me smile truly after many years and unlike all of the femmes here you are loyal and powerful. I was lucky to meet you."

"Am I interrupting something here?"A strange voice suddenly asked seemingly amused.

"Dear let them have their privacy." A female one replied.

"Mom, dad?" Megaria asked stunned. I was in complete shock.

"Yes sweetie it's us."

"How did you find this place?" Megaria asked suspiciously.

"Maybe next time you won't leave a trail of semi mummified corpses after you're fights." Her Mother smirked. Now I know where she got her looks. Megaria's mother was practically a more mature version of her daughter. Her father however was the exact opposite, a blond blue eyed buisness man.

**(Normal POV)**

Megaria's parents turned toward Megatron her mother flashing delighted grin while her father looked skeptical.

"Megaria we have to go, the meeting with the elite guard was a failure, and those idiots don't know anything about buisness." They said as they left them alone to say their goodbyes. On the other hand Megatron was repulsed by the fact that she kept this from him.

"So when were you going to tell me about the elite guard. When they destroy the Decepticons fully?!" He suddenly snarled at her, all signs of content lost to furry. Megaria stood shocked for a few seconds and answered in a low embarrassed voice.

"I meant to tell you earlier but I was worried about how you would react. So I was going to talk my father out of it today."

"Lie, you're a spy aren't you?" He snarled grabbing her arm and violently shaking her. Megaria was no person to lose her cool and certainly didn't let anyone shake her around like a rag doll. She used her claws to pry Megatron's hands off without hurting him.

"You think that by destroying those pathetic drones and healing some gladiators you could gain my trust? You whore, GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" Megatron roared at her making the nearby decepticons cower from the sight. Suddenly he felt a sharp slap to the face. Looking at Megaria he was ready for her attack but instead all that came his way was the Decepticon insignia necklace and the gentle sounds of retreating footsteps. He was surprised by her lack of fight but as he caught the last glimpse of her as she sped out he couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something horribly wrong. That night he spent the night with Vextra but he didn't enjoy himself because his mind kept going back to Megaria.

On the other hand Megaria's mother was worried about her daughter, Megaria sat silently, face downcast, and sad through the whole trip and as soon as they landed in the maim castle courtyard she bolted to her room and didn't come out till the next day. When she finally came out she went straight for the training grounds in a furry ready to demolish anything in her path. She kept it up for ten days nonstop uprooting trees fighting multiple opponents, practicing speed agility and her aim, Fighting Quan Chi and lord Sinister, and finally casting every jutsu spell and curse she knew and many others that she had only read about. When there was nothing left she opted to simply destroy the remains of the training ground using her massive strength until it looked like a disaster area. Her team tried everything to make her stop and let them help her but their pleas fell on deaf ears as Megaria continued while telling them she was fine. After the whole training session Megaria was exhausted and wounded. The training grounds looked like a scene from a horror movie, corpses were laying everywhere, massive crates and scorched areas along abused targets marred the land. As for her she was exhausted and ready to pass out when she felt a pair of arms embrace her lovingly.

"It's about Megatron Isn't it…?" Her mother asked in a soft voice. Megaria only nodded before her world became black.

**(On Cybertron) **

Megatron was getting ready for the final assault upon the elite guard of Kaon and to lay the foundries of the Decepticon Empire.

"I want to ask you a question: Why are you here?" He said eyeing the crowd. Vextra was on his right side while Soundwave on his left. "You come from all over Cybertron and gather here on Kaon…to forget… to forget you're sorrow until you stand there with a blade in your hand and your opponent's throat in the other. Then you remember that you're alive, and you wear the badge, known as the decepticon insignia. What if the badge never came off?" He continued while walking through the crowd. "Today shall mark the dawn of a new era, an era that will bring us at the very height of glory. Join me as my army, fight for your power. And no one will ever stand in your way." He finished as a roar of cheers were heard. Megatron couldn't start to describe the feeling. But even now there was a little fly in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away. His mind just wouldn't delete her memory. And it was beginning to annoy him. Just as he was about to raise and order his army to prepare for the attack they were suddenly swarmed by an army of Autobot soldiers. The fight lasted only minutes as they were heavily outnumbered. Many were killed but most were taken as prisoners. The prison was miserable overcrowded and filthy. The first Bot to be trialed was Starscream. In the mean time Senator Decimus was having the time of his life as he saw the elusive Megatron finally captured,

"So we meet again Megatron… Did you actually think you could hide forever? Not after killing over four thousand of my best men, what did you do to them?" He snarled at him. Megatron instead stayed silent as the realization struck him like a bucket of cold water 'She wasn't lying… she actually tried despite all to help me…' The wave of guilt almost made him want to fall to his knees. But he was strong and he wouldn't let this destroy him. 'Her smiles were real, her affection was real, the beginning of love was real, and everything about her was real.' His treacherous mind mused. And despite this he had called her a liar and a whore. He himself felt dirty. He had slept with Vextra, and he hated himself for that. He remembered how guilty she felt when he was hurt by the fact that she didn't prevent it. One way or the other he would seek her out and apologize to her. Normally he wouldn't even think such a thing… but normally someone did not kill four thousand elite guards just so he could be safe. Suddenly a wave of fury hit him as he refocused on the world and senator Decimus. As he hit the door with all his night it suddenly opened freeing him and all the other decepticons. While they had no guns at the moment they had many energon weapons. Taking over from the inside was easy, the decepticons taking down all of the soldiers who were by comparison very unprepared. It was a slaughter; they were bringing down the elite guard with virtually no resistance. Megatron himself went straight for Decimus hell bent on making him pay for all he had done. As he caught up to him he used his mace I immobilize him and pinned him by the neck to the wall.

"Thank you…" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Are you insane, what are you thanking me for?" Decimus asked confused.

"If not for you I would still be in the energon mine content with that miserable life."He said with a smirk. "And if not for your ridiculous wais of stopping me I wouldn't have met the fair Megaria…" He continued a hint of sorrow in his voice. Before Decimus could reply he was slammed to the ground and pummeled to death just like the old bot that his guards killed that dreaded day. As Megatron left the mangled corpse behind he was greeted by an excited Rumble that was running his was.

"Megatron sir, the controls to the prison doors were sabotaged. They were rigged up to release if a higher pressure was applied." The cassetticon said in a fairly happy voice.

"Who would do such a thing?" Megatron mused

"I know" Rumble answered catching the bigger meck's attention. He didn't say anything but handed him something. It was a strand of hair, long soft glistening and had an amethyst color. He only knew one person with that hair and smirked to himself. Sadly he didn't know where to find her. As he watches out the window to see the fall of rest of Kaon his hand grazed lightly over a piece of paper. He eyes it suspiciously but then something catches his attention. It was her name, and fortunately there were the coordinates to her planet and address. He summoned Soundwave after the battle.

"Soundwave… you will take care of things around here. I'll be back in three days." He said while leaving to the nearest ship. Just then he passed the seekers. They watched him board the ship and sped off to who knows where.

"Where do you think He's going?" Thundercracker mused out loud.

"To get his back his woman; what else?" Starscream replied with a smirk. He knew about the incident from Sakura but only one thing came to his mind. 'Even if she forgives you how will you ever explain the fact that you slept with Vextra?'


	9. Ch9 Through heaven

**Through heaven.**

Waking up to the sound of footsteps Megaria groggily got out of bed but instantly regretted it as powerful aches started all over. She knew that she pushed herself to the limit. Of course she could go on for much more but in her blind fury she didn't concentrate properly and thus hurting herself and wasting her energy. While elemental energy was infinite over usage drains it before the body can replenish it and then it could lead to shock or fainting. Megaria's mother entered the room with a tray with Megaria's favorite dishes and set it on the bed.

"Are you all right sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I'm just perfect." She said dejectedly.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked giving her daughter a sad smile. Megaria was powerful and cruel but she wasn't emotionless. She slightly raised her head to look at her mother and said in an embarrassed voice.

"It's stupid mom, Quan Chi would have a field day with this. He is right about love it's useless."

"Don't talk like that! Megaria Quan Chi was raised in different times then us. Just tell me what happened." She said truly amused by her daughter's shyness.

"Well mom it all happened when dad was at the meeting. I decided since there was nothing to do to go exploring the so called sighs of Kaon that Senator Decimus oh so nicely shoved down my throat since the second I got off the ship. Wondering somewhat aimlessly through the so called Danger area I bumped in to a local girl who showed me to the illegal fights. Then I saw Megatron. You should have seen the way he fought mom. I mean it looked like his soul was in the very way he was wielding his weapons…"

"So the first thing you noticed was his fighting style. As I expected you would fall in love with a warrior." Talia said amused. She always knew her daughter as a fighter and this Megatron seemed the ideal man for her.

"Yea mom, well after the fight we got separated and Megatron ran into me. We had a pleasant talk and a prostitute attacked the girl I told you about. I knocked her through a few walls and Megatron invited me to a fight. Let's just say he had an accident and I healed him. He invited me again the next night. As I went back I debated about telling him about the meeting but as I found out that it was destined to failure I decided against it. The next day we had a lot of fun with the invisibility jutsu and he asked me to be with him, I was hesitant at first but I accepted. I had my first kiss with him and the girls arrived. We fought that night in the arena and the Autobots attacked. By the landscape you saw we won. Then you and dad mentioned the failed alliance and he was furious and we broke up. Pathetic see?"

"Oh sweetie, it was not pathetic. You know I lost my first love almost the same way."

"Really now…" Megaria was a little skeptic about it.

"Yea he thought I cheated on him with the school nerd."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope… he was an old friend that was being bullied. I defended him and thus the accusation. Of course the truth came out but by then I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Go mom, you showed him, thanks for the story though, it somewhat cheered me up…"

"I know something that will cheer you up even better, a whole day at the hot springs, just the two of us."

"Considering my aching bones its heaven sent.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Megatron was closing in on the respective planet, Xanadu what a peculiar name. What he didn't expect were the weird noises coming from the deposit. Cautiously approaching the door he heard voices the sounded like someone was arguing. How could he have missed that? Opening the door he found the problem. Two little sparklings called Nexus and Nexa. He knew them as they always would follow him around like lost puppies when he wasn't in the arena. They weren't doing anything wrong but they always got into trouble.

"What are you two doing here?" Megatron asked irritated.

"We just missed you Megatron sir, and we wanted to see if you were ok." Nexa answered awkwardly.

"We just followed you as always, we didn't think you would leave Cybertron." Nexus said rather hesitantly_. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to upset you."_ They said in unison, not looking in his eyes. It was too late to take them back as they were entering the planet's atmosphere. Mentally he face palmed himself for making such an idiotic slip up. He slowly went to the pilot's seat and muttered for the kids to sit tight. As they were half way through the atmosphere Nexa gave an excited squeal and bolted next to Megatron.

"Megatron sir look, LOOK!" She yelled pointing at his right and slightly shaking his arm. He glanced in the direction she was pointing and saw a gigantic bird flying in pace with the ship. The magnificent creature had red and yellow plumage that resembled flames. It turned its massive head, emerald green eyes staring at him. He could have sworn that it was smirking at him. The bird let out a mighty crow and barrel rolled around the ship Megatron saw Nexa open a visor and stick her hand out as the creature was leaving waving its tail in a sort of goodbye gesture.

"Nexa don't do that." He warned the excited little femme."

"Megatron sir, look what I caught." She said giving him a magnificent feather. It was a real sight as it glittered and shined. It had a silky texture and bright neon colors. Megatron took a side glance at Nexus and saw that the boy was scared half to death by the strange sighting. He motioned for him to come near and play with his sister. The last thing he needed was a shock frozen child when Megaria saw him. They approached a forest and searched for a clearing. The strange thing about it was the color. It was purple. As they landed and exited the ship Nexa gave another excited squeal.

"Oh dear Primus… This entire forest is made of flowers." Megatron could only stare at the massive trees packed with purple dangling flowers. The place truly was beautiful. It looked like the trees were guiding a path to a castle like structure. They advanced towards the castle silently through the trees.

"I thought you were gonna leave us on the ship." Nexus suddenly said.

"You'll follow me anyway so why waste my breath." Megatron responded a little annoyed. Nexa was practically all over the place checking out all the flowers, while keeping her attention to where Megatron was going. All reminded her of the stories her organic friends told her about fairies, fair princesses, and magic and so on…

"It looks like a fairytale in real life…"She mused out loud. "OH DEAR PRINUS… AND THAT MUST BE THE PRINCESS…" She gave an excited squeal pointing desperately at a clearing in the trees. Turning Megatron came across the object of his desire; Megaria was there in a covered fountain like structure, looking out in the horizon. She hadn't spotted them yet, but the look in her eyes only showed sadness. A pang of guilt hit him as he knew he was the cause. Megaria stood there in an elegant posture, just like in his dream she was wearing the purple cheongsam with dragon pattern, her hair was free of any clips or pins and she wore fingerless gloves. She was magnificent, as precious as the rarest gem and exotic as an orchid.

"That's cot a princess…" Nexus suddenly said very nervous about the situation.

"Why not?" Nexa suddenly wailed.

"Do princesses have swords?" Nexus backed up behind Megatron. He looked at her and indeed she had a sword. It was a light Katana discreetly hidden behind her long threshes. Megatron approached cautiously not knowing what to expect from the beautiful femme. Suddenly a large shadow passed over them. The bird that greeted them flew over head and landed near Megaria. She rose from her spot and proceeded to pet and caress the creature. Suddenly it fixed its eyes on the spot where the mechs were hiding and gave a piercing crow. Megatron felt a slight breeze and before he knew it he was pinned to a tree a sword to his neck and almost stunned face of his love in front of him.

"Megatron…" It came out as a whisper, barely audible but he picked up the surprise, sadness, and shock. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a stern voice. It didn't sound very hostile but he knew better. She let him go and stared him right in the eyes, catching a glimpse of hesitancy and sorrow. Whatever he wanted was not a fight. They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity neither having the slightest clue about what to say. Megatron was about to talk when two little blobs attached Megaria's legs.

"Leave Megatron alone, you big meanie!" Nexa screamed clutching her left leg while Nexus was trying to pull her hair. Megaria was truly amused by the kid's behavior, trying to defend Megatron. 'Wait a second! Are these his kids?' The thought hit her like a tidal wave. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the boy was afraid of her and slowly panicking. She laid a soothing hand on his head trying to calm him as best she could. He seemed to understand and made a sign to his sister to stop. The little femme looked up at the elemental unsure of what to do next. Megaria turned to Megatron looking a little skeptic.

"I assume you want to talk about something. If you came here to insult me again or to try to destroy me you're wasting your time." She said straight to the point.

"I came here just to talk to you Megaria…"

"What's there to talk about?" She said eyes downcast.

"Listen to him you, he's MEGATRON!" The little femme screeched. Megaria knew that they could not talk till they were alone, but if these were his kids she couldn't just tell them to leave. So she opted for the next choice.

"Why don't you kids play with Arianna and Malaya till we discuss our problems?" She said making beckoning gesture. The giant bird that they saw earlier came to her followed by a similar blue one. The kids forgot all about them and ran toward the clearing to play with the creatures. Turning back to Megatron she was surprised to see him looking at the ground seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly he looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry…" With his mega ego it must have killed him to admit he made a mistake. Megaria felt a pang of guilt hit her as she knew it was her mistake too.

"I should be the one apologizing… After all it was my fault I didn't tell you."

"That didn't give me an excuse to accuse you of tracery without even hearing you out, nor the right to call you a whore after all you told me. I really want us to make up Megaria. It seems that I can't even rest without thinking about you, I miss you."

"Funny… that's exactly how I feel… But why me Megatron? After all I'm not the only femme that liked you, and certainly there were more willing femmes in there." Megaria asked suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Can any other femme in there fight me? Can they make even the slightest conversation without whining and complaining" He said getting closer to her till he was flush against her. "Can they heal a person or have real feelings like you?" He continued holding her hands. "They can't make me laugh or feel content, and most certainly they can't kill four thousand elite guards in one well calculated move. You're one of a kind and I was lucky to have crossed paths with you… I've been betrayed many times by some of my closest allies but you showed me trust and understanding even if you didn't know me. So please just this once forgive me and give 'US' another chance." He said when his face was mere centimeters from hers. Megaria closed the gap and kissed him full force pulling him in a passionate embrace. After a confession like that it was practically impossible for her to refuse him. They had both lost track of time and didn't know long they were kissing or how she got pinned to a tree or how her legs wound up around his waist. The only thing that broke them apart was the disgusted sounds the kids made. They jumped from each other, Megatron sending them a glare. Megaria was amused by his behavior.

"This place is beautiful."Nexa squealed while Nexus just nodded blushing when he saw the older femme smile at them.

"You should see the back gardens then." Megaria said motioning for them to follow. The kids ran in front of her while Megatron walked besides her.

Reaching their destination Megatron was surprised to see it even more grandiose than the first. The trees were even bigger but they had many different colored clusters of flowers among the purple orchids.

"Do the trees make different colored flowers?" Nexus asked hesitantly.

"No they're all purple. Tap the colorful clusters." The boy did as told but as soon as he touched them they burst out in a myriad if colors flying everywhere.

"Oh my Primus… Butterflies!" Nexa started to chase then through the trees, her brother following close behind, giving Megatron and Megaria a little privacy. Immediately he spun her around and gave her a little peck on the lips while she made little patterns on his broad chest. It was short lived as the kids came back. From there Megaria took them to the very back of the garden where a majestic river was flowing. The banks sloped at a sharp angle and they were covered in multi colored roses. From place to place there were dome covered column structures that had benches and magnificent views of the surroundings. Megatron was amazed by her patience with the kids. By the time they got back to the castle the kids were exhausted. They entered the massive structure with antique architecture and beautiful stained glass sculptures and proceeded up. It was slightly dark due to the walls being covered in dark wood but it was welcoming. They went up to the apartments and Megaria tucked the already sleeping kids in.

They quietly left and made their way to the front terrace.

"You know you're the closest thing to a mother those kids ever had."Megatron suddenly said, catching her of guard.

"What happened to their real mother?"

"Who knows, she left after giving birth. Nobody knows who their real father is, so they lived near the arena."

"That's sad; they look at you like a father figure though…"

"Me…? A father…?"

"What's so incredulous? You're strong and responsible, you have authority but you still pay them even a little attention. They love you Megatron even if they know you might not return their feelings."

"So you're saying I should take care of them… That's ridiculous…"

"Why not? They already look up to you and they can take care of themselves. All you need to do is make sure they turn out respectable warriors like you."

"I never thought of it that way. But they still need a mother figure… And if I do this I'll need help… So … 'he pulled out the Decepticon necklace that he first gave her' will you help me?" He put it around her back and before he could pull back she tackled him with a kiss. They parted smirking just as the kids found them.

"Kids how would you like us to be you're new guardians?"

"What's a guardian?" The boy asked confused.

"It's like having foster parents…UFFF…" Megaria was cut off by the excited kids' glomping her. "Well I guess that's a yes" She said smirking.

"Am I hearing things? We're going to have kids here?" Megaria's mother barged in and squealed excited.

"Misses Maximov…" Megatron trailed off.

"Oh shut it! If Megaria's going to be their guardian it means I'll be their grandmother…" Talia said pissed off. Megaria just gave him a nudge signaling that he should NOT provoke the lion. "I believe that you two weren't seeing each other, but apparently you two managed you're problems. But if you're going to Cybertron with him you should talk to Quan Chi about this Megaria." She continued.

"I know mom I was going to him first thing tomorrow." Megaria replied fully knowing that she would have to leave her home for a long time, maybe till the war was over.

"Are you sure you want to go Sweetie?" Talia asked wanting to make sure her daughter knew what she was doing. Megaria only took a glance at Megatron and nodded. "Now let's go to the kitchen, I'm sure you all have to recharge…" They all agreed on that and went to eat. The kids fell in love with the energon treats while Megatron simply consumed it plain as he claimed to not have a sweet tooth. Afterwards Talia took the kids to show them the castle and give the two love birds some privacy. Night caught them standing on the roof of the castle watching as beautiful nocturnal neon butterflies filled the horizon.

"I never thought I would be doing this kind of stuff…"Megatron suddenly broke the silence.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Romantic things like stargazing or long walks in flower covered areas…"

"Where's your sense of fantasy? Don't you ever let your mind wander to the beauty of the universe? All you have to do is visualize even for a slight moment…"

"That slight moment could cost me my life…"

"Not here though. You can feel free to experience full freedom."

"Am I really…" He trailed of not knowing that to think of the situation. Megaria cupped his face and pulled him in a gentle kiss.

"Of course you are…" She replied in a loving voice. The rest of the night was spent talking and exploring each other. Oh yes this relationship between the mighty Decepticon leader and the beautiful elemental queen was meant to last an eternity. They both felt it in the depths of their souls. It was a feeling that made them look forward to the future… A future together. Neither knew how it happened but they somehow were in love… And nothing was to come between them…


	10. Ch:10Through hell

**Through hell**

The early hours of the morning caught Megatron and Megaria on the balcony contently in each other's arms. Megatron never thought that things as small as an embrace and a warm smile could do so much. He felt light headed, content, happy… His life felt perfect at that moment. But alas he had to return to Cybertron. He would still be ruler of the universe, and now that he had her by his side he was certain of his victory. Megaria on the other hand was in heaven. Nobody ever made her feel the warmth that he made her feel. Sure she had met boys her age but every time they would fawn over her and make her seem like an accessory on the first date. They were weak, simple players, and sport boys, none of them being powerful warriors like Megatron. He was independent and intelligent; he had ambitions and a life of battles ahead, making him the ideal man in her opinion.

As they sat there watching the last remains of the night melt into the sunset two little voices broke them from their trance.

"Good morning!" Nexa chirped dragging her sleepy brother behind. "What are you doing Miss Megaria, Megatron Sir?"

"Call me Megaria… We're just enjoying the sunrise... Want to see?" She asked picking the young sparklings and settling them in her lap. It was a sight indeed, a myriad of colors danced through the once night sky, the slightest hint of stars was still showing and the birds were just waking. Megatron watched carefully at how she behaved around the kids. Deciding he should do something he motioned for her to come closer and to him so the kids could stay in both their laps.

"It's… amazing…" Nexus muttered.

"Yea it is…"Megatron replied. "So when are you going to meet with this Quan Chi person?"

"Right after breakfast, but to be honest I'm worried about his reaction… I mean I've never been away from home more than a few days on my account. Only on missions or when I'm with my parents I leave this place for extended periods of time."

"I'll come with you then… I'm sure you can win his favor."

"We'll come too."The kids chirped.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, he doesn't trust strangers…"

"Nonsense, you'll need all the help you can get and besides… I'm not letting you go this time." He whispered the last part sending shivers up her spine. With a hesitant nod she accepted their participation to the meeting with her mentor. After recharging properly Megaria led them into the castle catacombs where the portal would be opened. This part of the castle was way different than the rest. It was dark, covered with grotesque statues depicting dismemberments, torture, terror… It was not something for the faint hearted. The stairway seemed to go on forever and just when Megatron was about to pull back they reached a massive double door. Passing through the massive gate they entered what seemed like a ritual chamber. It had stained glass sculptures again representing monsters and death. In the centre there was a large stone circle surrounded by large black candles. The kids were terrified. Megaria suddenly made a series of fast signs muttering an incantation that Megatron didn't understand. She kneeled down and touched a symbol on the ground in front of the altar like structure. He mentally scolded himself for not noticing them earlier. This was very different from Cybertronian practice. It was ritualistic and complex compared to the routine bridge activations. The portal opened, moans, screams and cries of help erupted in a deafening symphony of the dead. Dark shadows enveloped the room; gruesome figures started taking shape from the black mist. Megatron saw what he thought in all his life was a myth… Ghosts… The restless dead were coming and surrounding them in a kind of morbid dance that defied all logic. It was so surreal but at the same time frightening and fascinating. The kids were clinging to him literally shaking their chassis of. Megaria was calm though. She seemed to be the ringmaster in this morbid display, using simple hand gestures to control the restless spirits into a king of circle alignment. _**'You May Pass…'**_ They rasped in a ghastly tone outstretching their hands in a beckoning gesture and opening a way to the portal. Megaria silently raised up taking Megatron's hand and slowly going through the portal with him and the kids in tow.

Once passed through the gate they were in a completely different world. It was a dark unforgiving wasteland littered with craters and mass graves. Skeletons and bodies littered the fields while in front of them they saw structures that looked to be made of bones. There were cemeteries being dug up for the bodies and large bone yards filled to the brim. In the middle of the necropolis stood an immense castle built on five massive snake like structures overhanging on a seemingly bottomless pit of darkness. The howls and screams coming from it were practically unbearable.

"What is this place?" Megatron asked fear really seeping into his mind.

"This is the Exhalmic region of the Darkness Civilization Realm… The most sacred place in the whole region is 'she pointed at the pit.' the Exhalmic Abyss. It traps the souls that die in here for eternity in a never-ending agony and it emits the most powerful poison known. This is a place that worships the dead, and by dead I mean the ones that rest in peace and the Undead, who live among us or are kept in the mazes below the castle and surrounding structures." She explained as they neared the entrance. It opened allowing them into a massive hall. Megaria motioned for them to follow as she led them through the maze like structure into one of the enormous towers. Reaching the end of the stairs that led outside they entered an open arena with a man waiting in the middle. He was a medium sized man well built with black ninja armor. It was spiked along the neck and had the yin yang sign on the belt. He had ghostly pale skin and strange markings starting from his forehead over his balled head and surely down his spine. He had red eyes with no pupils and thick black eye outlines and black lips. He was an intimidating sight sitting in the middle of the battlefield with his spiked club like mace and chained scythe.

"So child…" He snarled at her as if she did the most unspeakable crime." I already know what you came here for… You want to take part in a war that has absolutely nothing to do with the family just because one of the most disgusting feelings seeped into your young mind… Love… For love you're willing to put yourself in danger and leave this place… For love you want to leave with this man of who you know nothing about and neglect you're duties… So naive…" He finished in a growl.

"I'm not neglecting anything. I'm doing them now. Do you really think that by staying in the safety of the castle I can advance to the level you want me to reach before I take the throne? And what if I love him? Last time I checked my personal life was none of your business anymore Quan Chi!" She finished adding her one amount of venom to the conversation.

"You have a point…" He replied thoughtfully. "I will grant you the freedom to go and fight amongst side him only if you defeat me in a one on one battle. If you lose you will redo the last three years of training and lose your right to rein the empire, meaning you'll have to compete again…" He trailed off with a smirk. It was a major risk. Megatron was about to leave knowing full well that it was not worth it but her reply stunned him.

"I accept your challenge but if I win you have grant me the full command of the army in case of extreme emergency…"

"Agreed…"

Megatron couldn't believe the lengths she was willing to go too just to join his battle. But never the less he admired her and respected her decision. Taking the kids to a safe place he saw as the two took fighting stances. This arena was muck different from the one he hued back on Cybertron. It was enormous giving room to maneuver and dodge. The fight started and Quan Chi was the first to attack Megaria with a shower of blades. He didn't even see her dodge them but she was countering in close combat with her claws and managed to leave a nice gash across his torso.

"Wise move child… You managed to draw the first blood but it's far from over…" He smirked at her. She responded with the same gesture.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." She attacked full on returning his blade attack closely followed by a few kicks. He dodged the blades but he couldn't block her hits that got him in the torso and upper thigh, but close range combat had its flaws and soon Megaria was flying back due to a well aimed kick to the ribs. She poofed in a cloud of smoke reappearing behind him but he was fast and blocked her before she could do major damage. Breaking away from each other in a sort of twisted battle dance Quan Chi decided to up the stakes by pulling out his staff and weapon. Megaria Made a fast hand sign, a pair of three headed scythes, with many spiked decorations and skull figures at the back where the blade met the handle. They looked almost too heavy to handle but she wielded them like the weighed nothing. Again taking the first step Megaria attacked him swinging one of the scythes down on him. If not for his massive weapon blocking he would have been chopped in two the vibrations from the force of the hit shaking the ground. They were definitely above gladiator level. The fight continued in a magnificent display of speed and agility both fighters managing to lay hits on each other but not giving a single sign of backing out. When it finally came to a stand Megatron could see clearly the differences. Quan Chi was showing clear signs of exhaustion while Megaria wasn't even breathing hard. The gouge on his torso was almost completely healed but He had another three on his back and one across his thigh while she had nothing but a few minor cuts and bruises to show for it. The calm atmosphere between the two was nerve-racking.

"You've learned well my student, your stamina and strength have surpassed mine a long time ago but don't think that this will bring you victory. You're still young and I still have many tricks up my sleeve. Don't forget I know your every move… I taught you!" He laughed as he shed his shirt so the many symbols on his back were visible. They started glowing eerie red and making vein like threads that soon covered his entire body. Soon enough Megaria was standing in front of a enormous dragon.

"Sorry to break it to you prof… But I'm giving the lessons today…" Megaria summoned the chains that she used to immobilize the worm and caught him in a tight hold making sure he didn't escape. He broke free though and attacked her flames and claws in the ready. Not five minutes into the battle he fell to the floor in a seemingly convulsive state. He returned to his former self barely conscious and looked up at her.

"I have taught you well. I didn't even sense the poison in the chains… You may leave with him if you wish but keep in mind you have to get stronger and stronger." He rasped.

"I know…" She smirked at him as she extracted the poison.

"Just like your mother, grandmother and every Maximov heiress I have trained you're as stubborn as a mule… When you want something nothing can stop you… I wish you good luck." Were his final words as he poofed away.

"_Mommy Megaria!_" The kids wailed as they ran towards her crying their eyes out. Megatron came last an all knowing smirk plastered on his face.

All the way back to the summer castle was silent with the occasional questions the kids had. Megaria had a serene expression on her face as she played with them. Finally reaching their destination the kids were already asleep. Megaria tucked them in and silently left the room in the hall to her awaiting lover.

"Why did you go to such risks only to help me?" He suddenly asked without looking at her.

"Well…" She trailed off not knowing what to say next. It wasn't because she wanted power, hell she had plenty of that, not because she was eager to leave or that she wanted to prove herself. It was because she loved him, but by the way he was acting now it seemed something was amiss. "I wasn't about to screw up our relation now that we just made up… And I promised the kids I was going to take care of them… So… I guess you're stuck with me…" She finally answered awkwardly.

"How do you have suck trust in me?" He pressed on. So that was it, he wanted to know why she loved him…

"Simple… I just do." She smiled a heartwarming smile and kissed him on the forehead the same as she did on their first meeting. Megatron was surprised by her vague response but once her lips touched his forehead he knew that her love for him although recent her love was real and he would be dammed if he lost her. Megaria was now probably the first person Megatron truly cared about and his first live. Letting a satisfied smile adorn his lips he kissed her with so much passion she felt her legs giving out. Never in her life had she experienced something like this. After finally breaking apart they went to their own chamber where they laid in their bed contently in each other's arms. Tomorrow would be a long day. It was the day they would leave.

**(Meanwhile on Cybertron)**

After their victory the decepticons were regrouping and recharging to attack again, now that they had established a base in Kaon. All the work areas were buzzing but the main base, the Arena was surprisingly quiet. In a dark corner of the back hall a tied up figure was squirming to get free but no matter how much she tried she wasn't getting out of her bonds. Suddenly a dark figure appeared.

"Soundwave this is the absolutely best idea you've had since the bimbo entered the arena." Starscream laughed at the bound and gagged Vextra as he removed the muzzle to feed her some energon.

"Yea… who knew that we could actually relax and get some rest around here…" Thundercracker mused.

"I thought you killed her…" Skywarp butted in.

"I wanted to but this is more fun…" Starscream laughed.

"YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU HEAR ME! WHEN MEGSY COMES BACK HE'LL HAVE YOU'RE HEADS HE'LL…"

"He'll reward us for solving one of his most bugging problems. Do you really think he likes you? You were a stress reliever, he likes… no loves Megaria. That's why he's missing now; he went to get her back." Starscream stated as a matter of fact as he gagged her again and left. Halfway to his chamber he noticed a massive bundle of flowers heading his way. He was surprised by the sheer variety of them. There had to be at least three hundred different types with a myriad of colors and perfumes.

"Hey Starscream!" It greeted. It talked holly Primus it talked. Just as he was about to think he lost it a pink haired head popped out from behind the flowers. It was Sakura. "Hi Starscream… Hope you don't mind my dropping in…" She smiled.

"Of course not Saku, What's with the flowers I thought Men were supposed to get them?"

"Well since I didn't know when we would be able to go to the bazaar I told you about I picked out there witch I thought you would like." She answered as she pulled a white orchid out of the mega bunch and handed it to him.

"You did this for me?" He asked dumb folded as he looked at the flower while she only nodded. But as he glanced at the bunch something caught his optic. It was a small bouquet of little pink flowers in the same color of her hair. Instantly he picked them up. "What are these?" He asked eyeing them.

"Oh those are cherry blossom flowers, also known as Sakura flowers." Si that's what her name meant…

" I believe there are my favorite new flowers…" he said as he kissed the petite girl in front of him. After a good five minutes they separated and proceeded to his chamber with the giant bundle to discuss flower language…

_**Sorry for the late update but I had so many exams this month and major writer's block…**_

"_**Plz Review ^_^**_


	11. Ch:11Coming Back and Memories

**Coming Back and Memories**

Like all good things Megatron's three day vacation on Megaria's planet came to an end and now as duty called they would be leaving the planet to Cybertron. Megaria's father arrived that day and even if he didn't like it he gave them his approval to go and now they were just boarding the ship that would take them to his home planet along with their new kids in tow. Despite Talia's request for the kids to stay at the castle till things settled on Cybertron Nexa and Nexus refused vehemently to leave the side of their adoptive parents. Most of the trip back was easy as the kids were busy playing with Megaria, her young age showing in the way she tended to understand them better than he could. Finally closing in on Cybertron's atmosphere they noticed the massive counter army the Autobots were preparing to re conquer Kaon. It was just in the nick of time they came back to warn the others before a major tragedy occurred. As they entered the atmosphere above Kaon they clearly saw their welcoming party. Soundwave and the seekers were waiting for them in front of the council hall. Megatron came out along side Megaria as Nexus and Nexa Followed in bouncy steps.

"Greetings Lord Megatron… I see your mission was a success. We're glad to see you back alive and well." Starscream said as he gave a respectful bow.

"Drop the formalities Starscream and prepare the troops. There is a massive counter attack under way by the Autobot Army. I expect everyone in top order and maximum guard at the city entrances as well as the areal force prepared for defense!" He hastily ordered as he entered the building.

"Yes Megatron sir." The seeker responded as he gathered his brothers and went off to fulfill his orders.

"Soundwave! Make sure there are plenty of weapons and a lot of ammunition, we'll need all the fire power we can get." Megatron continued.

"Yes Megatron Sir!" As he was about to leave Megaria called him.

"Uh Soundwave? Is my team here? You know the girls…"

"Yes they are."

"You should send them at the entrances. Along with the others…"

"Of course…" Megatron muttered as he gave the approval to her suggestion.

Suddenly the entire place was buzzing with activity everyone preparing for major battle. Rika and Vulkana left with Skywarp and Thundercracker to assure the areal defense grid. Sakura and Starscream went to the west entrance that opened to the city state Vos, Starscream's birth place. He didn't particularly like this place but orders were orders. Vulkana May and Tia were spread at the other minor entrances, Megatron and Megaria along with Soundwave waited at the main north entrance. It didn't take long for the Autobots to arrive from all directions Ultra Magnus Prime in front of the army ready to wipe out Megatron once and for all. Despite all her instincts that were yelling at her to stay close to him Megaria knew that it was necessary to concentrate on the giant Sentinel Robots that would attack first to clear the way. Megaria's chain techniques proved useless as they were too small to hold the monstrosities back. If brute force didn't work then maybe elements would. Megaria froze the ground beneath the Sentinels effectively tripping them. Their extremely bulky bodies were almost impossible to move in this state making them easy targets, but as they were ready to annihilate them the rest charged full force. Megatron cut through enemy lines like a hot knife through butter aiming straight for Ultra Magnus. Coveting his back were Megaria and Soundwave along with the cassetticons keeping the opposing army at bay and far from the Kaon gates. Megaria was used to fighting multiple opponents but this time she was worried and kept a watchful eye on her lover as he approached his target.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Starscream and Sakura were handling their share on the battle well. Being the side with the least men available Sakura made a light barrier that worked like a selective filter, letting Decepticons pass through as they wished and burning any intruder alive giving them the freedom they needed to concentrate on the offense. Starscream felt a slight signal coming from his home city but ignored it as he had other problems like a battalion of Autobots on his tail. Sakura on the other hand saw this and with some swift hand signs killed most of them with a shower of spears leaving most of the survivors injured. The battle continued and it was a gruesome sight for the Autobots that were losing soldiers by the thousands and to make it worse some of them were even retreating leaving the rest in at the Decepticon's mercy.

On the north end of Kaon there was an entirely different story. Megatron and Ultra Magnus were the only ones fighting after Shockwave and reinforcements arrived decimating the Autobot army.

"You'll never succeed in your thirst for power criminal!" Ultra Magnus snarled at the Decepticon leader as he was struggling to keep up. Megatron had superior combat experience and skill making him a more than powerful adversary.

"I can't count how many times I've been told that. Really it's like that's all you pesky Autobots know." Megatron replies as he continued to attack. No matter how big his adversary was Megatron always had the upper hand. He glanced behind him for a second to see His lover smiling at him. With a smirk he continued swinging his sword at the Prime. Ultra Magnus on the other hand saw his smirk. Managing to look back he saw the person he knew as the ambassador's daughter in the fight. Stupidly he grabbed her and sprinted to a safe location. Megatron saw this and followed in hot pursuit till finally the large bot turned with Megaria in his arms.

"Run miss it's not safe here!" He ordered as he dropped her. Big mistake, Megaria turned on him in a second claws on the ready, one swipe bringing the Prime down with a massive laceration on his torso. Ultra Magnus looked up only to see Megatron and Megaria's eyes meet, soft smirks plastered on their faces while almost holding hands. His eyes widened at the prospect of those two being together but it was short lived as Megatron gave the last fatal blow pulling out his spark along with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Holding up his prize for all Autobots to see made them retreat fast as they realized they had no chance at defeating him. Leaving the gruesome sight of their dead leader they managed to get out of the danger area. Megatron on the other hand saw the opportunity to extend the base in the neighboring defenseless cities including Vos. Giving the order they proceeded their conquering party.

In another part of Kaon Starscream was receiving his orders, a feeling of dread filling his spark. He really didn't like Vos. Before he became a decepticon he was a surveillance officer turned leader in Vos. He argued with his creators at the prospect of being a warrior fact that ended in him storming out the door never to come back. After a few days Thundercracker and Skywarp came to retrieve him but ended up following him in his ambitions. And now he was faced with the prospect of confronting them. No matter how powerful and witty he was he was not prepared for their disappointed looks and harsh words. But like always orders were orders and he would fulfill them.

Sakura saw the usually loud seeker turn quiet and that was pretty unusual for someone with such a powerful personality. Worry began to seep into her as she reached and touched his shoulder. When he turned she gave his a soft smile.

"What's bothering you? You never fall silent over an order." She asked in a sweet voice really trying not to offend him. He, like her had a short fuse and was easily irritated. Starscream on the other hand didn't quite know what to think about her concern. Should he be mad that she thought he was giving signs of weakness of should he be happy someone cares about his well being physically as well as emotionally? It was all new to him. Nobody not even his creator cared about his feelings. Finally snapping out of his depressive thoughts he glanced at the girl besides him.

"I don't like this place. It brings back memories…" He trailed off.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it." She smiled. Starscream though continued with his story really needing someone to confide in. No one knew about his hesitancy about meeting people from his past, not even his brothers.

"I had a major argument with my creator about being a warrior, let's just say we never worked things out and I'm not quite ready to confront his disappointment." He finished.

"I know the feeling. I never sought things out with my parents when I left…" Sakura admitted.

"What was your issue?" He asked flatly.

"Marriage issues, they wanted to set me up with someone much older but had a large budget. I was already in love with someone who proved himself the biggest ass in the universe afterwards and they disowned me." She said irritated, clearly he had hit a sore spot.

As they entered the city limits they noticed that it was abandoned. It had little evidence of a fight so they assumed it was either evacuated or it was a trap. After their spy cams came up with nothing they cautiously entered still keeping a look out for enemies. A few hours of searching turned out nothing but a few minor fight sights that had bodies that looked like they were killed execution style but one building remained. Starscream's old office… Where his creator was most likely to be but considering this place was abandoned they went right in. Upon entering Starscream was confronted with his creator, but instead of the disapproving looks and scolding he found he found him in a puddle of his own vitals. He never sought thing out with him and he never would now. Starscream picked up his creator and set him respectfully in a funeral pod thinking that he was dead but the old mech gave signs of life in his hands.

"You've made me proud…" He uttered making Starscream almost drop him.

"What? M-me? But…" Starscream's incoherent speech was silenced as the dying mech continued.

"You became a warrior… Something I never had the courage and dedication to do thus me forbidding you to do so. I thought that we were all destined to do what our design told us to, surveillance. I waited so long to tell you this. I refused to leave with the other in fear that I would never have the chance to tell you how proud you've made me… They considered everyone who didn't evacuate traitors and killed them all." He said as he was getting weaker and weaker. "You and your brothers are the light of my eyes and I wish you well in all your achievements. I don't have much time left but I ask you this… in the very last underground level of this building there is a stasis pod. You have a little sister, Stream Fire; please take care of her…" He finished as he died in Starscream's arms.

Starscream was shock frozen. He couldn't believe that he was the pride of his kind; he finally set the old mech in the funeral pod and watched as his body was disintegrated. He stood there in silence when the thought dawned on him. He had a little sister, in stasis, in the lowest level of the building. In a burst of speed he made his way there, if the was still alive he would take care of her. After all she was family. Sure enough he found the pod under the debris and through the window he could see the slumbering face of a little femme bot with pink and white armor, no older that a few megacycles. He deactivated it and as soon as her emerald green optics opened she lunged at him successfully catching him of guard and knocking him on his aft.

"Who are you?" The girl asked confused.

"I'm your older brother."

"I don't have brothers or sisters." She yelled.

"Yes you do but we left before you were born."He continued.

"Where's…" Her question was cut short when he looked down. Realizing that her creator was no more she fell silent tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she glomped him nuzzling his neck and crying her eyes out. When she finally calmed down he whipped her tears away picking her up and proceeding to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"To the decepticon base, your new home."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you sound like a girl?" Primus this was going to be a long trip. Just as they exited they were greeted by a worried Sakura.

"Are you all right Starscream? We lost your signal for a few minutes."

"I'm all right."

"Who's that?" Sakura asked looking at the little femme.

"This is my little sister that I just met."He answered quite proudly.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Stream Fire miss…"

"Just call me Sakura all right."

"All right" She chirped. The rest of the way was filled with questions like why was Sakura's hair pink or why was Starscream so feminine and so on till they reached the base. Upon entering the base first thing was to report to Megatron. Seeing the big strong silver mech Stream Fire instantly squeaked in delight as she saw him as the perfect play mate. After clearing things about who the little femme was Megatron accepted she stay here claiming that he had no business in Starscream's family affairs. Sigh this was getting more complicated by the moment. He never thought he would have soap opera moments during his leadership but faith had a way of making fun of everyone. Starscream took his sister to his chambers where she could rest but instead she opted to play with the flowers Sakura brought till Thundercracker and Skywarp showed up. Instantly they started playing with her giving Starscream some much needed alone time. Wandering through the base he bumped into Sakura who was heading towards the roof for some fresh air. Sitting there Starscream decided it was time to know more about his pink haired friend.

"So Sakura, how did your guy turn out to be such an ass?" He asked looking at her intently.

"Well it all started when we were kids, his brother killed his clan and he swore revenge. By that time I was already in love with him and when he went to seek power from a pedophile he promised he would come back to me. So I waited about eight years in this time there was the incident with arranged marriage but he finally came back and we got engaged you know the happy ending soap opera bit. He cheated on me right on our wedding day with not only my best friend but also with a red headed whore he brought with him from God knows where. As you can guess after all this we broke up permanently and he tried to sell me many cheap excuses. His whore, the red head got a job at the hospital I was running as a nurse and files keeper. She deliberately put her name on the files with the patients I treated and put my name on the death files with deceased patients. My boss/mentor scolded me fir losing so many patients and because almost all the people I knew betrayed me no one stood up for me getting me fired. I told them if this was what they truly believed they could shove their little existence where the sun don't shine and left the village only to fall into a warp gate and accidentally meet Megaria. We became friends and soon team mates. The rest is history." She finished with a sad sigh.

"Anything you regret?"

"Two things… One would be that it took me so long to realize why the fuck was I helping those ingrates for and two would be that I left all my research and files there. I mean after some experiments I could use them on decepticons."

"Do you have the coordinates to your planet? Can you teleport?" He asked, a mischievous grin adorning his handsome face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"We'll go and retrieve them. Together."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Sure I'm sure. What better way of savoring payback that to show them just what you can do?" He smirked amused and suddenly his face became serious, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her like no tomorrow. Sakura was startled at first but then relaxed and kissed back. Although they were two completely different types of life forms and feeling of each other's lips toughing sent a zing of pleasure through both of them. As the kiss deepened they didn't notice a pair of clowns take a picture of them and sprint of to show Skywarp and Thundercracker. Rika and Vulkana were having the time of their lives.

Neither Starscream nor Sakura knew for how long they kissed but one this was certain, it was long. At long last they separated flushed and panting.

"What was that?" Sakura asked dazed.

"A kiss." He answered shortly.

"I meant why did you kiss me like that?" She said blushing like a strawberry.

"Well, I felt like it. I also feel like being your knight in shining armor." He replied cockily as he dragged her somewhere they could teleport safely without anyone to tag along.

"So does this mean we're dating?" She asked, a small smile adorning her face.

"Yes. I really like you Saku and I want us to be together…" He said as he stopped to gauge her reaction. Sakura kissed him gently and lovingly as her answer. Mo words were needed as they poofed away to retrieve the Sakura's research.

Meanwhile in another part of the base Megatron was recharging peacefully with Megaria sitting on the new bed he had installed with the kids safely tucked away in dream land. After this day the Decepticon base increased its size tenfold with many Cybertronians joining his troops from far and wide. It was one of the rare peaceful moments which were very unusual but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was missing? Deciding he didn't care he simply laid down making a becoming gesture for his lover to join him. Megaria silently complied with his wish ling down next to him on the recharging berth, she kissed him lovingly and laid her head in his shoulder, both succumbing to a peaceful slumber. Nothing could ruin this moment. Little did they know that Vextra was the missing irritating element.

Deep within the underground levels of the Kaon base…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS! MEGSY WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Vextra kept screaming when she heard the door opening.

"So they finally tied you up my mentally unstable sister…" Came a voice she hadn't heard in ages.

"Vectra. It's been years, I thought you went to find a better way of life and didn't intend to show your face around here ever again."Vextra mused.

"I came back for my children…" She replied in monotone.

"You mean the two brats you had with Brutestorm? Who the fuck knows what happened to them. Nexus and Nexa were always a major pain."

"That major pain happens to be my kids and I'm not leaving till I find them."

"Untie me already and I'll ask around. Anything to get rid of you." Vextra screeched. Vectra untied her and together they set out to find the brats as Vextra called them. It was well into the night when they finally heard kids laughing. Following the noises they were stunned by the image that graced their eyes. Megaria was showing Nexa some exotic dance moves while Megatron was showing Nexus how to aim properly. They were the perfect family picture but what came next almost made Vectra scream out in despair. The kids referred to the organic femme as mommy. Then she glanced at her old love and whispered.

"Megatron…"

He turned his head towards the voice and was stunned when he saw 'her'

_**Review plz I wanna know what you think.**_


	12. Ch:12 Explanations

**True Love**

Life was strange. It took you to the top of the largest mountain so to speak and promptly pushed you off shattering the euphoric sensation and leaving you with a sinking feeling. That's how Megatron felt at the moment. He felt a mixture of overwhelming and opposing feelings. He felt happy yet furious, scared yet calm but out of all he was confused. Why was she back after so many years…? Why was she here? Why now? All these questions were swirling in his head yet no apparent answer popped up at the moment. He was finally snapped out of it by Megaria's hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at her seeing the concern in her eyes and then he looked at Vectra who had a mixture of fury and outrage in her eyes. Finally regaining his posture Megatron looked at the femme and calmly asked.

"What the hell are you doing back?" He finished with a snarl. He didn't miss the hint of fear in her eyes but she quickly regained her posture herself and threw her own malice in the mix.

"So this is your new whore…" She said looking Megaria up and down. "I would have thought you'd have picked something from your own species…" She finished with a smirk. By this time Megatron could literally feel the murderous aura coming from Megaria in waves. The dark promise of torture emitting from her blade like glare could have scared Primus himself. And the fact that the dark mist she used to enhance pain was clearly visible didn't help. The kids were hidden behind their guardians, Megatron and Megaria looking like a pair of furious lions ready to rip apart their pray.

"Actually unlike some people I know Megaria is a very respectable young lady, but enough about this; what do you want. I assume you didn't come here just to share old stories and certainly you didn't have the gull to come after me so what is it?" he asked suspiciously as Megaria somewhat calmed down.

"Now that's something I never expected to hear from you… Did you go tug charm school while killing people?" She mocked as Megaria's rage intensified again. Finally after she was tired of mysteries Megaria spoke.

"And who may I ask are you to just waltz in here and state insulting people? Do you have a death wish?" She finished with a growl.

"Oh look the whore has a back bone. What didn't Megatron put you in your place?" Megaria gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Megatron just begging him to let her kill the offender. But this isn't the reason I came here Megatron. I came to take my kids back. I want Nexus and Nexa…"

"NO!" The kids screamed as they latched on their guardian's legs bursting out crying.

"Please Mommy Megaria and daddy Megatron Don't let them take us!" The two begged as they cried on their protector's legs.

"Calm down kids Calm down… You're not going anywhere, alright?" Megaria soothed as Megatron only nodded. The kids somewhat calmed down and let go of their legs as Megaria signaled them to go to their chambers and wait there. They did as told and Megaria turned to the offending party. Vectra was furious. How dare she replace her in her children's sparks? The girl had a nerve that's for sure. Megatron finally regained his posture. He wasn't going to let a cheap whore trample him, no he was much too powerful and had worked too hard for that.

"Leave this place and make sure you never return. You heard them they are staying here." He finally spoke as he showed her exactly who was boss.

"You bastard! If you don't let me take my kids back I'll…"

"You'll what? Call the authorities? They can't touch me or have you failed to notice the elite guars bodies littering the outskirts of the base or even the destroyed sentinels? Believe me Vectra things are very different from the time you left and they are going to continue this way until Cybertron and the universe are conquered. Do yourself a favor. Leave while you still can. This is your only warning." As Megatron turned to leave she spoke again.

"You still love me don't you?" She asked incredulous. Megatron didn't respond but inwardly Megaria panicked. Was he playing her? Did he lie about everything? Did he really love that woman? Megaria fell silent and went to check on the kids as Megatron went to see Soundwave. He faintly heard Vectra calling him but ignored it. He didn't need her, but he saw Megaria's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Clearly she was disturbed by what Vectra had said but now he only thought about how he would explain everything to her without losing her. Life was getting way too complicated for his liking.

**(In another part of the base…)**

Starscream and Sakura were preparing to go to her planet to retrieve her research. If Sakura had learned anything about Starscream it had to be that every time he would break the rules he was like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't wait to do something mischievous. He liked taking risks. Sure he sometimes acted like a coward but breaking rules was his personal passion. They were ready to teleport but Sakura was having major doubts about their little trip.

"Starscream I really don't think this is a very good idea." She said nervously.

"Aw come on where's your sense of adventure? This is the perfect way for you to get payback at those bastards and to prove to them that you're the best there is." He encouraged as she reluctantly agreed. Something was bound to go wrong she was sure of it… Sakura made the necessary hand signs and in an instant they were in Konoha on the Hokage Mountain.

"Well here we are. We wait till dusk to go, till then we can spend time here…" Sakura said taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"Nice place this Konoha…" Starscream looked around at the beautiful scenery.

"Yea, it was till it was invaded by motherfuckers and whores." Sakura said dejectedly. She hated this place and was feeling really uncomfortable being here. Starscream saw this and took a seat near her draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Cheer up Saku, we're just going to pick up your work and go, you don't have to see anyone if it bothers you."He soothed as Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I mean how bad could it be?"

**(Meanwhile in Konoha…)**

"KARIN YOU STUPID BITCH YOU BANDAGED THE HEALTHY ARM!" Came Tsunade's frustrated yell. Yet another voice, this time from another nurse…

"Miss Karin you sutured up the wound without stopping the bleeding. The patient has entered shock!" She desperately cried as the man in the bed was dying. Tsunade rushed to the man rapidly healing the bleeding and getting him into reanimation. Five minutes later…

"KARIN THIS MAN HAS BEEN POISONED. HE NEEDS AN EXTRACTION NOT ANITBYOTICS!" Tsunade yelled yet again. This was getting ridiculous. Ever since Sakura had left it seemed that Karin lost her talent. There were more and more deaths at the hospital. And Karin was doing idiotic mistakes nonstop. The only reason she kept Karin was in hopes of her regaining her healing talents but alas it seemed like she didn't have the slightest Idea of what she was doing and Tsunade has had enough of this. She called the nurses on an emergency meeting in her office.

"Karin what the hell is wrong with you. You do all sorts of life threatening mistakes and you have lost more patients than Sakura Haruno has lost in a month…" One of the staff nurses suddenly raised her arm to speak. "Yes"

"I'm sorry to correct you Tsunade-sama but Sakura Haruno has not lost any patients since she started her work at the hospital." She said nervously.

"WHAT?" Sakura Haruno had lost about thirty patients in a three month period and Karin had saved about two hundred in this time!"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but Karin-san has never healed a patient on the time Sakura Haruno was working here. Plus Sakura has not lost one patient. Karin herself delivered you the status papers from that period." The nurse defended.

Suddenly something clicked in Tsunade's head at that moment. But without proof what could she do? Finally she looked at the nurse that made these revelations and at Karin who was glaring daggers at her.

"Do you have any evidence what so ever of this?" She asked. Karin seemed to relax. There was no evidence to accuse her of anything.

"Yes there is, the security cameras that clearly show Sakura Haruno healing those patients and the ones from Karin's office at the front entrance… I'm sure the videos are still there." She stated as Karin bolted up.

"You're not going to believe this little nobody are you? I healed those patients!" She yelled as she waved her arms out like a crow with Alzheimer.

"You know Karin considering all your idiotic mistakes I tend to believe her… And if the evidence is true not only did you murder all the patients lost in your care but you deprived the village of our best medic who may I say is a missing Nin at the moment and might be working with our enemies or some criminal organization considering how angry she was the day she left… If this is all true…your happiest outcome is life in prison…" Tsunade explained slowly as the nurse brought the security tapes from the security office. Two hours in and Karin was already being dragged away by Anbu and taken prison. Tsunade immediately put a reward on Sakura's head and put her in the bingo books' She was wanted back alive. Oh if only she knew Sakura was closer than she expected…

**(Meanwhile)**

The sun was setting over Konoha bathing the village in a myriad of colors. After a whole day of virtually nothing to do Starscream and Sakura were ready to strike. They went through the forest and managed to sneak into her house undetected. It was a cozy little house at the very edge of Konoha seeing as after her parents disowned her she had to find a living place fast and this was the only option back then but after a few weeks it already felt like home and Sakura didn't bother to move out again. Hey made their way to her cellar where she had many filing cabinets.

"Well this is it… Let's get to work." Sakura said starting to empty the cabinets. Fifteen minutes later the middle of the room was filled with files and documents, med books and so on.

"so how are we gonna get these things out of here?"

"Watch…" Sakura giggled as she sealed everything into a small scroll.

"Well that was unexpected… Teach me how to do that, it'll help me allot on energon gathering missions…" Starscream then took it and put it in his cockpit for safe keeping.

**(Outside.)**

"Aw come on theme you can't sulk forever. Hey did you hear Kari's got a death sentence?" Naruto screeched.

"Huh? For what?"

"It looks like she framed Sakura for deaths on the hospital and killed patients by pretending to know what she was doing… You know what this means? Sakura might come back."

"Hn…"

"Don't you hn me. I know you miss her. You were the one who truly broke her…"

"They were sitting naked on my bed. What was I supposed to do dobe?" Sasuke finally snarled.

"Do like drugs… Just say NO…" Naruto screeched as Sasuke's head suddenly bolted up.

"Sakura's chakra…" He muttered as he sped to her house. He got there just as she was walking out and was stunned by what he saw. There in front of her house was his old team mate Sakura Haruno on god how she had changed… Her body had definitely matured, making her look like a super model rather than a ninja, The white and gold attire she was wearing wasn't anything like he had ever seen. White trench coat that left a fair bit of cleavage, with the bottom rim in complex gold lace design; you could see the satin shirt she was wearing under it, white tight pants and high heeled boots with the same design and white gloves. Her neck was adorned with a strange purple symbol necklace and her face had only white eye shadow and pink gloss. She was a stunning sight; her hair almost reaching the ground had the sparkle of diamonds. Now he really felt like an idiot for losing her. Suddenly he saw Naruto near him practically drooling at the sight.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN LONG TIME NO SEE, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK TO KONOHA…" But his words died out as a shot almost decapitated him.

"Sorry Uzumaki but I didn't come here to stay… Just to pick up a few things I left behind accidentally…" She growled as she looked at Sasuke next.

"Sakura… It's been long… But you're not going anywhere…" Sasuke smirked as he appeared behind sakura. Bad idea since she elbowed him in the gut sending him into the nearby street. Suddenly Starscream gave him a shot with his null rays.

"So this is the bastard who cheated on you? He's not much of a warrior…"

"He's not much of anything. Let's go." Starscream transformed into his alt mode and flew off with Sakura on his back leaving behind a stunned Uchiha.

They teleported back to the Kaon base where they were greeted by a furious Megatron covered in pink paint and glitter.

"And just where have you been?" He snarled.

"Well… uh you see…" Starscream stuttered.

"It's my fault sir. I had much research that would benefit our cause and I dragged him along with me to retrieve it…" Sakura cut in handing him the files. A few minutes later the doctors confirmed that those papers were indeed very useful. Megatron only looked at the couple and dragged Stream fire who was giggling like a maniac.

"Next time you decide to leave without reporting to me at least find someone responsible to care for her!" He growled annoyed as he left muttering things about where the hell did she find pink paint and glitter in the base. They both let out a sigh of relief as the silver mech left and went with Stream Fire to give his clowns of brothers along with her crazy team mates a piece of their minds.

**(In Megatron's chamber)**

Megaria had just put the kids to sleep seeing how they have had a long tiring day. She was still confused about what the femme said that day. Was Megatron really playing her? Suddenly he appeared at the door and as if reading her mind he started talking.

"I do not love her…"

"Then why did she say that and more importantly why didn't you deny it?" Megaria asked a little worried herself about the answer.

"It all started when I escaped the mines. Just like you I didn't know about the fights and I was led here by Vectra. She was one of the prostitutes back then along with her twin sister Vextra. She was much different to the other femmes there, she was level headed, had education and most of all she didn't let anyone trample her… We started a relation and I was in love with her. Gradually I started moving up the hierarchy she started having demands about my fighting. I fulfilled most of them till one day. She wanted to leave this place in search of a better and quieter life. A peaceful life and she wanted me to give up fighting in the arena. This is the only time we argued. I refused vehemently. She knew my ambitions and my plans for the future and considered them insane; she considered me insane and left me. Of course there was always somebody to profit from this. He simply lied that he was in love with her and wanted the peaceful life. I was not the leader then so I didn't care about gladiators leaving. She finally saw the lie when I presume she was pregnant and after giving birth she left. I didn't know who her kids were at the time and I didn't find out till now. It seems that motherly instincts kicked in somewhere on the way and she returned to take Nexus and Nexa… But that won't happen unless they accept. After all I made a promise…" He smirked weakly.

Megaria stood up and went right n front of him.

"You know… If you would have told me this earlier you would have saved us both a day's worth of headaches…" She smiled kissing him on the nose.

"So you're not angry?"

"No why would I be?"

"There's still something I would like to ask you…"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you ask me to stop fighting?"

"Because I could never ask you to stop something that I myself would never stop. I love you just the way you are. A leader and a warrior… and if she was too stupid to see you for the wonderful man you are it's her loss." She smirked kissing him full on. Megatron himself was shocked by her confession. She loved him just the way he was. She accepted all the aspects of his life. She really was a special woman. Finally they separated and she followed him out.

"Tomorrow we start attacking the rest of the cities in the southern hemisphere. If we have at least fifty percent of the planet we stand a good chance to reactivate the planet's internal thrusters… This place could be moved much like a giant ship. If all goes to plan Cybertron will become a war Citadel…"

"I should summon some of my creatures to weaken their defenses…"

"Excellent. As soon as you give the command our troops will move in and destroy the remaining Autobots. I heard they will be selecting a new leader…"

"You have the matrix of leadership right?"

"Yes it will be very interesting to see then try to retrieve it…"

"What will you do with the leader if you catch him?"

"I'll give him to Starscream's little sister. She's quite the little monster…"

"Don't say that… She's just lonely. When they wake up we'll introduce her to the kids. I'm sure they will have fun playing together."

"Say that after you've been covered in pink paint and glitter…" Megatron finished as they went to the command room to meet up with the rest of the Decepticon attack leaders.

**AN: Review plz…XD**


End file.
